I Promise You
by mrjasonbloke1
Summary: Whilst working for Pearl Attaway, Evie finds herself being drawn closer to her employer. The only trouble is she is haunted by the memory of Lucy Thorne.
1. I Promise You

Evie didn't know why she had taken this mission on. Why she had been so forceful in convincing her brother that she would be more suited to the task.

Now she found herself wishing that she hadn't been so persuasive. It was happening again. Her new employer hadn't noticed how distant she seemed, or at least if she did she didn't show it. It was during one of their usual evening discussions that matters finally came to a head…..

Evie nonchalantly walked into Pearl Attaway's study and quietly took a seat across from where the businesswoman was sitting at her desk. Evie stayed silent as she always did, preferring for the older woman to dictate the tone of their meetings. Picking up the discarded newspaper from the edge of the intricately carved desk, the young brunette hid her face from view and waited. She could only hope that Miss Attaway couldn't hear how laboured her breathing was.

"Good Evening, Miss Frye." said Pearl, as she finished up perusing her accounts.

Finally putting down her paperwork, Attaway made a polite coughing noise. Evie knew that this was her cue to pay attention to her employer. The young brunette could feel herself swallowing hard as she slowly lowered the newspaper, removing the only physical barrier between them.

"It most certainly is, Miss Attaway." began Evie, desparately hoping that her voice wouldn't crack under the strain. "Milner's buses have been dealt with. So, would you like to tell me how else I can be of service?"

Evie kept her voice cheery and buoyant as she addressed the older woman but she could feel herself unraveling inside.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I- "

The Frye girl found her train of thought interrupted as Pearl continued to speak.

"Excellent, Miss Frye. I must say that you are very efficient. I'm so pleased that this partnership is working out." said Pearl, giving Evie a sly grin.

Evie didn't notice. She was trying to look anywhere but directly at Attaway, having opted to focus on a patch of faded wallpaper on the wall behind her employer. Something that did not go unnoticed.

"Are you quite alright, Miss Frye?" asked Pearl, frowning slightly. "It's just that you seem a little, shall we say, distracted."

"I'm quite well, thank you Miss Attaway." replied Evie, shifting slightly in her chair.

But Evie knew that she wasn't. Her mouth was dry. A wave of heat was raging through her body. Her heart felt as if it might explode.

"Would you care for some champagne?"

asked Pearl, as she poured two glasses and pushed one across the desk to Evie.

Maybe this was exactly what she needed. The alcohol would help to loosen her up a little, help her to relax.

Scooping up the glass in one swift motion, the young brunette downed the alcoholic beverage in one go, not even giving the liquid a chance to touch her lips.

"My goodness, Miss Frye." Pearl remarked, as she took a dainty sip of champagne from her own glass.

The alcohol went to Evie's head almost immediately, making her surroundings become blurred at the edges.

"I want you to kill him." she suddenly heard Attaway say.

Had there been a beginning to that sentence?

"What-?" asked Evie, puzzled.

"Milner. I want you to kill him." said Pearl, calmly.

Evie sat there, her eyes suddenly focused on the older woman.

"Not a problem, Miss Attaway." replied Evie, willing the words to leave her lips unhindered.

"Wonderful." came Attaway's reply, as she rubbed her hands together.

Evie looked up again and this time she caught Pearl's line of sight. Those deep brown eyes. She felt paralysed as she realised that her awkwardness must have been noticed. She wanted to concoct some feeble excuse and get out of there, instead Evie found herself staring at her hands resting in her lap, trying to ignore the deafening silence.

"Miss Frye, look at me." said Pearl, finally. Her tone was so soft that Evie was taken by surprise.

"I can't." replied Evie, her voice bearly registering above a whisper. "I've got to go." she said, abruptly. The young brunette could feel her legs buckling beneath her as she tried to get to her feet.

She felt as if she was in a dream-like state as she felt her body hurtling towards the floor, the only indicator that she was still awake being the heaviness of the fall as she hit the hard wooden floor of Attaway's study.

"Miss Frye, are you hurt?" cried Pearl, rushing to the young woman's side.

Evie tried to resist Pearl's help as she got up onto her knees, it was then that their eyes met.

Attaway was so unbearably close to her now, it was torture.

It was as if she were drifting through Heaven. Evie gazed into the older woman's dark eyes and felt a surge run through her and down into the pit of her stomach.

"I- I- I'm so sorry, Miss Attaway." stammered Evie, trying to get to her feet.

Pearl suddenly cupped Evie's face in her right hand and pulled her into a kiss.

They could taste the champagne on each other's lips as they pressed against each other with an urgent hunger. This was way more intoxicating than champagne could ever hope to be.

Those eyes looked at Evie again and she surrendered.

"Miss- Attaway-" Evie gasped, through the kiss. "Please tell me that this is real."

The Frye girl took in the sight of the woman in front of her, the dark blonde hair with those few stray strands of grey showing through, those glorious deep brown eyes, the way that the Royal Blue of her dress brought out her features even more. This beautiful, intelligent, courageous woman who was so close to her in that moment.

"I know how it feels to have an unbearable ache in your heart. An ache that will never subside, because the love you feel is wrong and you fear that it can never be returned." said Pearl, as she began to lose herself in Evie's greenish blue eyes.

"Evie, I..." began Pearl.

Evie couldn't get her thoughts in order, was this some kind of confession?

The evening light began to stream in through the windows, illuminating Pearl's face, making her eyes shine even brighter. To hell with the fact this woman was almost twice her age, it was of no consequence to her. Right then, Evie was faced with the realisation that she was falling irreversibly in love with Pearl Attaway.

"I love you." said Evie, waiting for the shout of anger, the slap across the face, the dismissal. But none of that came. Instead, she found a soft pair of lips back on hers. Slightly calloused fingertips running down her face. A soft moan of pent-up desire released from the back of the older woman's throat as she felt tender arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight embrace.

"Love is love, no matter what society tells us." said Pearl. "I have loved you from the moment that you walked up to me that day and I don't ever want to let you go."

Before she was swept away with her emotions, Evie snapped her mind back to attention and pulled away from Pearl, much to Attaway's surprise.

"I wish to retire to my quarters for an hour or so, that is, if you don't mind, Miss Attaway?" asked Evie.

Pearl was bemused by Evie's sudden return to formality as she gave her reply.

"Yes, of course." said Pearl. "Shall I wake you for supper?"

"Please." replied Evie simply, as she headed out of the room without giving Pearl another glance.

Evie had intended to sleep for an hour to try and clear her alcohol infused mind. Instead, she was perched at the foot of her bed, rummaging through a leather trunk which contained her various belongings and gathered research. She dug down to the base of the trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment. As soon as she looked at the document she felt the air hitch in her throat.

"I miss you so much." Evie whispered, as she looked upon Henry Green's sketch of Lucy Thorne.

"I still love you, Lucy. I can't let you go." she cried.

Evie thought that she could never love again after losing Thorne so cruelly at the hands of the very man who had recruited her.

The thought of Crawford Starrick made the young Assassin's blood boil. He had killed his own ally in cold blood after she had refused to give up her research and accept the Grand Master's monetary offer. He had been driven by pure greed and his insatiable lust for power. It was something that the Frye girl would never be able to forgive.

Evie was plagued with guilt. She knew that there was the slightest possibility that she might have been able to save Lucy, if only the redhead had confided in her before she had confronted Starrick but Lucy had always been very independent and wasn't one to let others fight her battles for her. It didn't make the truth any easier to accept.

Now Evie was left with having to create the illusion that she was the one responsible for killing Lucy. Even her brother had been pulled into the web of deceit.

The day that Thorne was murdered, Evie had calmly boarded the Rooks' train and pulled the drawing of Lucy down from the noticeboard without showing a shred of emotion. It was only when she reached her own carriage and bolted the door behind her that the tears began to stream down her soft cheeks. If it hadn't been for her resolve to make sure that Starrick perished she could just as easily have turned her hidden blade on herself.

Finally lying down on her bed, Evie closed her eyes, her body heavy from the alcohol. She gradually fell into a dreamless sleep with the drawing of Lucy Thorne still lying beside her.

About an hour or so later, there was a soft knock on Evie's door as Pearl came to inform her that their evening meal was prepared. Attaway froze at the threshold of Evie's quarters as she heard an anguished cry.

Evie awoke, calling out for Lucy as the sound of the knock disturbed her from her brief slumber. The young woman's eyes were blown wide as she shot bolt upright on her bed. It was then that she noticed Pearl standing at the door.

"M- Miss Attaway. How long have you been standing there?" asked Evie, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The young brunette knew that she had shouted Thorne's name in her semi-conscious state and dearly hoped that Pearl hadn't heard her, she didn't want to have to explain herself.

Evie had disregarded all thought for the sketch of Thorne that was still lying on the bed as Pearl entered and walked right up to her.

Attaway looked at Evie and then to the drawing. It was too late to invent a plausible explanation. The young woman merely sat there and waited for Pearl to make the first move. Pearl slowly sat down on the edge of the bed next to Evie and took the sketch of Lucy in her hands, looking at it fondly.

Nothing could prepare Evie for what Attaway said next.

"You loved her, didn't you?" asked Pearl.

Evie's mind was in disarray, she wanted to scream, cry, pull Pearl into a deep kiss, hold her. She wanted to tell her the truth about Lucy.

"She was everything to me." whispered Evie, still not looking Pearl in the eye.

"Fate put us on different paths, Miss Frye, I don't blame you for Lucy's death, it was your duty as an assassin." said Pearl, trying to control her tears for the friend that she had lost.

"I didn't kill Miss Thorne, I couldn't. My only regret is that I couldn't save her.' lamented Evie, finally looking at Pearl.

"Well, who did?" asked Pearl, puzzled. "I presume that it was your brother then."

"It was Starrick." said Evie matter-of-factly. "He betrayed her."

"Do you have proof of this?" asked Pearl, her tone of voice slightly raised in shock.

Evie got up from her bed and opened the trunk again, this time retrieving a bundle of notebooks and diaries.

"Lucy sent these to me as soon as she knew that her research was in danger of being stolen. She cared more for her research than she did her own life" said Evie, as she flicked through the pages of one of the notebooks.

The young brunette finally found the note that Lucy had hastily written to her and as she began to read aloud, the tears returned to her greenish blue eyes.

"My dearest Evie,

I don't have much time. Crawford wishes to have the Shroud for himself and as such has deemed me obsolete. Please keep these notes safe, you are the only one I can trust. I will never forget you and I will always be grateful for the brief time that we had together. I hope that we shall meet again in another life. I will wait for you.

Forever yours,

Lucy."

The note fell from Evie's grasp as her grief took hold of her. Pearl instinctively took the young assassin into her arms and comforted her.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Frye." said Pearl, putting a finger under Evie's chin and lifting the young woman's head to face her. "I only wish that Lucy had confided in me, I might have been able to help her."

"She wanted to protect you." replied Evie, still staying close to Pearl. "She was afraid that Starrick would have harmed you if she had sent the notebooks to you. She didn't want to put you in danger."

"So Lucy sacrificed herself." said Pearl, quietly.

"This is not exactly professional of me." said Evie, wiping the tears from her eyes. "A Templar such as yourself doesn't show their emotions so readily."

"Wait- what? You know that I'm with the Order?" said Pearl in shock, suddenly becoming tense in Evie's embrace.

"Unlike my brother, I always do my research." said Evie.

"So, is this some sort of elaborate scheme? You get close to me and then you-" began Pearl.

"Kill you?" asked Evie. "No. You are fortunate that I like you, Miss Attaway. Probably much more than I should."

"Then what was your plan exactly?" asked the discovered Templar.

" To gain your trust." said Evie. "I wanted to make you understand why I have to do what I have to do. I must kill Starrick. I will not rest until Lucy's memory is avenged."

"Lucy was my closest friend, my confidante. She was like a sister to me and I loved her." said Pearl softly, as she looked back into Evie's eyes. Starrick and I may share the same gene pool but if he was responsible for Lucy's death then - he is already dead to me."

Pearl suddenly changed the subject, trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you say to having something to eat, Miss Frye?" asked Pearl, as she headed for the door.

"I must say that I am not feeling particularly hungry but if you wish." replied Evie.

Pearl gave the young assassin a slight smile.

Taking Evie by the arm, the pair walked through into the small dining room.

Evie bearly let a morsel touch her lips. She sat across the table from Attaway, stirring the food around her plate. She occasionally looked up and found herself staring longingly at her employer. Her heart was pounding again. It was hopeless, the attraction that she felt couldn't be extinguished. Her heart wouldn't let go.

"Miss Attaway, I must speak with you. Privately." said Evie, indicating that she wished for the attending staff to be dismissed from the room.

"Very well, Miss Frye." said Pearl, turning to the valets. "You may leave us, we shall call if you are needed."

Evie couldn't control her feelings toward Pearl Attaway any longer. She leapt up from her seat, her agility allowing her to reach Pearl in a single bound.

"I want you." said Evie, looking down at Attaway in her seat.

Pearl froze in place, dropping her cutlery down on the table with a clatter.

"This is what you wanted to-" began Pearl.

Suddenly, Evie pulled the surprised Templar into her arms, lifting her to her feet and kissing her without pause.

Pearl closed her eyes as she returned Evie's kiss.

"Ohh." moaned Pearl, as Evie moved to kiss her neck.

"I love you. I need you. I don't want to be without you." said Evie, punctuating each sentence with another light kiss on Attaway's neck.

Pearl opened her eyes and found that she was looking straight into Evie's greenish blue eyes. She felt her heart racing.

"If I asked you to stay with me tonight, would you consider it to be inappropriate?" asked Pearl, hesitantly.

"Take me to your room, Miss Attaway." said Evie.

"Call me Pearl...Evie." said Attaway, giving the assassin a sly smile.

As soon as they reached the privacy of Pearl's quarters, Attaway took Evie in her arms and all of her repressed feelings for the young woman were set free.

"I love you, my dearest. My beautiful, brilliant Evie." said Pearl, stroking at the young woman's face. "I know that I'm not Lucy. I can't expect you to love me the same way but I just want you to know that I will love you absolutely."

"Just let me lie in your arms tonight." replied Evie.

Pearl felt a single tear fall down her left cheek.

"Society would have us condemned for simply loving each other." said Pearl, gently lying Evie down on the bed. "To love is the most precious gift in the world."

Pearl lay down beside Evie.

"Surely you would like to make yourself more comfortable." said Evie, gesturing towards Pearl's attire.

"I hadn't really given it much thought but I suppose that you are right." said Pearl, getting back up from the bed.

Evie herself decided to remove her waistcoat and loosen her shirt as Pearl slipped behind her dressing screen to undress.

When she reemerged, Evie felt herself stop breathing as she took in the sight of Attaway in her undergarments, her hair now cascading down her back.

Pearl said nothing for a moment as she lay down on the bed and slipped her left arm around Evie, pulling her close.

Evie closed her eyes, concentrating on the rise and fall of Pearl's chest as she rested her head against it.

"I never thought that I could ever be this happy again." said Evie, as she looked up at Pearl. "You have made my heart sing once more."

Pearl leaned over and pressed a kiss to Evie's lips.

"We will make sure that Starrick pays the ultimate price for what he did to Lucy. I shall do whatever I can to assist you." said Pearl, holding Evie tight.

"Thank you." replied Evie.

The young brunette closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in the arms of her friend, her ally, her lover. Her Pearl.

Evie was trying to find her way in the dark. She was following the sound of a familiar voice as she stumbled blindly in the direction that she thought the voice was coming from.

"Where are you?" Evie called out, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm right here, Evie!" said the voice in the darkness.

Evie could feel herself falling forward when she was suddenly pulled into a woman's embrace.

"I've got you, Evie." said Lucy.

The young assassin could feel Lucy's arms around her but she couldn't see her face.

"I thought that I had lost you, Lucy." cried Evie.

"I'm always here." replied Lucy, still shrouded in darkness.

"I love you." whispered Evie…..

"LUCY!" screamed Evie, as she awoke suddenly. The young woman was bathed in sweat and breathing rapidly as she felt Pearl putting her arms around her. The cold morning light began to seep into the room and the stone cold reality of Lucy's death hit her once more.

"Are you alright, Evie?" asked Pearl, softly stroking the young woman's hair.

Nothing about this felt right to Evie. It should have been Lucy lying beside her. It should have been Lucy touching her. It should have been Lucy loving her. Now that the alcoholic haze had cleared from her mind all that she wanted to do was down another drink, let go of her inhibitions. Maybe then she could allow herself to love Pearl the way that she truly deserved to be loved. Maybe then she could forget about Lucy Thorne.

Evie leapt up from the bed and gathered up her clothes.

"No." said Evie, abruptly. "I'm not alright." She headed back to her own room to get dressed, leaving Pearl speechless.

Pearl threw on her dressing robe and rushed through to Evie's room, she didn't even stop to knock the door.

"What is going on, Evie?" asked Pearl.

"I'm getting dressed." snapped Evie. "You wanted me to kill Milner, so that is what I am going to do!" she exclaimed as she clipped her belt of throwing knives in place.

"Yes, I know but you don't have to go right this instant." insisted Pearl, trying to block Evie's path.

"Miss Attaway, if you don't mind, I have a job to do." said Evie, sharply.

Pearl felt her heart sink as she stepped aside. Evie didn't even look at her as she left the room. When Pearl heard the door slam shut she began to cry, the usually stoic entrepreneur had been turned into an emotional wreck by a mere girl. She knew that Evie didn't have room for her in her heart. She couldn't compete with Lucy Thorne's memory.

Pearl made her way back to her chamber and sat down on the edge of her bed, letting her head fall back against the pillows. Evie's scent filled her senses as she pressed her face into the fabric. She clung to the pillow as her tears fell onto the pillowcase.

"Oh, Evie."

The docks seemed eerily quiet by usual standards, maybe it was just that her thoughts were elsewhere and not properly focusing on the mission. Evie swept across the rooftops and her target came into view.

Malcolm Milner was standing at the dockside barking out orders to a large group of Blighters.

"Keep a sharp eye!" shouted Milner. "Mr Starrick won't tolerate any more cargo being lost!"

"Well now, Mr Milner, someone is looking nervous." said Evie to herself with a mischievous smile. "Don't worry, I'm here to put you out of your misery."

The young assassin leapt down from her vantage point straight down onto the unexpecting Milner. The man crumpled to the ground, with the point of the assassin's hidden blade through his throat. "It's done." said Evie, coldly.

Just as she was claiming the trophy of Milner's blood with her handkerchief, the Frye girl found herself being ambushed by a large group of Blighters.

"Hello, boys." said Evie cheekily, as she launched at them with her cane sword outstretched.

The Blighters were coming at her from all directions but her superior skills in combat gave Evie the upper hand. It was only a brief lapse of concentration that would be the young assassin's undoing.

When the pain came, it felt as if a red hot poker had cut into her side. She didn't stop to try and examine the extent of her injury, she needed to escape the area as expeditiously as she could manage. Evie clutched at her side as she deployed her rope launcher and pulled herself to safety.

The young assassin knew that she had to get back to Pearl, she couldn't let her last words to her be in anger. Pearl was all that she could think about as she ziplined down towards Attaway's home. She had to make it. If she died now, thought Evie, she would be reunited with her beloved Lucy, but Thorne wouldn't have wanted her to give in so easily.

Evie willed herself on as she finally fell through the open door and collapsed to the floor in agony.

Pearl was in her study when the sound of the thud caused her to put down her work and go to investigate. Attaway felt the blood draining from her face when she saw Evie lying there in her semi-conscious state.

"Oh God, no." Pearl whispered as she rushed over to the young assassin and fell down at her side.

"Help!" screamed Pearl, as she examined Evie. "Someone please!"

One of the valets came rushing through at the sound of attaway's voice.

"Miss Frye is badly hurt," said Pearl, swallowing hard. "She needs a physician. Quickly!"

The man turned and ran for assistance as Pearl tried to tighten Evie's belt around her wound in a bid to slow the bleeding.

"Pearl…I" whispered Evie. "I love….you. I had to get… back."

"Stay with me ." replied Pearl, as she softly stroked at the young woman's face and took Evie's left hand in her own, gripping it tightly.

"Look into my eyes!" said Pearl, forcefully. "Focus on my eyes!"

Evie could feel her grip on her surroundings slipping away as she slowly fell into unconsciousness, she could faintly hear the physician call her name and Pearl willing her to stay alive.

Evie had no idea what time it was as she came to in Pearl's room. Was this real or was she dreaming? She could feel the tender caress of fingers stroking her forehead and as the room came into focus, Evie saw those beautiful dark brown eyes looking at her with a mixture of both love and sheer relief.

"Evie, you- you're awake!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Ahh!" shouted Evie, in pain, as she tried to move in the bed.

"I'm afraid that you are going to have to take it easy for a while." said Pearl.

Attaway's gaze suddenly dropped to the floor, "I should never have sent you to kill Milner. This is all my fault, I almost lost you!" cried Pearl.

"This happened for a reason, Pearl." said Evie, reaching out and putting a hand to the older woman's face. "It made me realise how much I love you and how I needed to stay alive to be with you. My heart belongs to you now."

Pearl's businesslike persona crumbled to dust as Evie said those words. "Stop making me cry!" said Pearl, smiling at Evie through her tears.

"There's room on the bed for two you know." said Evie, giving Pearl a playing wink.

Pearl didn't say anything as she moved to the empty side of the bed and lay down next to the woman she loved. Evie tried to make herself more comfortable, wincing through her pain as Pearl took her into her arms.

This time it felt right. This time she felt as though she had come home.

"I love you, my Pearl." said Evie, as she closed her eyes.

"I love you with all my heart." replied Pearl.

She lay in the darkness waiting for the change in Evie's breathing that signaled that she had finally fallen asleep. She turned ever so slightly and pressed a soft kiss into Evie's hair. As Pearl closed her eyes, she whispered something into the stillness of the room.

"I will take care of her for you, Lucy. I promise you."


	2. The Social Constraints of the Heart

It was so much easier to confess her feelings in the dark. It was as if whatever she divulged under the cover of darkness would remain a secret between her and the night.

Evie was standing out in the courtyard of Pearl's home, looking up at the bright full moon. She breathed in. The air was cool and crisp and carried an ever so noticeable hint of chimney smoke.

"What are you doing out here? You will catch your death!" exclaimed Pearl, as she walked up behind Evie.

"I'm fine, I only wanted to stretch my legs. I have been cooped up under that infernal blanket for the past week!" replied Evie, as she rolled her eyes at her lover.

"You know that I only say these things because I care about you, don't you." said Pearl softly, as she took Evie in her arms.

The young brunette smiled back at the older woman, looking intently at her as the moon shone brightly, making Pearl's dark eyes sparkle.

"Ohhh." said Evie, exhaling sharply. Pearl suddenly found herself being wrapped in the assassin's embrace.

"I love you so much, my darling." said Evie, stroking at Pearl's face.

Pearl Attaway looked at Evie in surprise. "You know, I think that is the first time that you have called me darling." she said, smiling.

"Well, I thought that it was about time that I did." replied Evie, planting a soft kiss on Pearl's left cheek.

"Come inside, Evie. I promise that I won't make you sit back down in that armchair...yet." said Pearl.

"In any case, I don't want to sit down." replied Evie. "I feel like dancing!" she said, sweeping Pearl into her arms.

"It's just a shame that we don't have any music to dance to but not that we need any." said Pearl.

"We could use my music box." said Evie.

"I didn't know that you had a music box with you." said Pearl, in surprise.

"It was my Mother's. I hide my throwing knives in it." replied Evie.

Pearl suddenly let out a chuckle. "You know, that should sound strange to me but it's just so you, Evie. I can't imagine anyone else saying that they hide weapons in a music box!"

"I suppose that you are right." replied Evie with a giggle. "I'll go and get it."

Evie walked into the Drawing Room carrying the carved wooden music box and set it down on the window seat.

"Just give me a moment to wind it up." said Evie, taking the key in her grasp.

Pearl got up from her seat and waited for the young assassin to join her.

"Miss Attaway, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" asked Evie, holding out her right hand.

The tinny music began to play and Evie put her arm around Pearl's waist. It didn't really matter that their musical accompaniment was almost non-existent. The music in their own hearts drowned out any other sound in the room.

As they danced, Evie felt Pearl rest against her and the most wonderful feeling washed over her.

"I love you." Evie whispered, as she and Pearl continued to dance around the room.

Suddenly, the serenity of the moment was halted when Evie caught sight of a figure looking in through the window.

Evie stopped dancing and stood stock still as fear coursed through her veins.

"Evie, what is the matter?" asked Pearl.

"My brother is standing outside, he...he saw us. He saw the way that I was looking at you! What on earth is he doing here anyway?" asked Evie, in a panic.

"Maybe word got to him that you had been injured." replied Pearl, grabbing on to the young assassin's arm, trying to calm her.

"Pearl, you don't understand. Jacob has feelings for you. He will think that I have deceived him, that I went behind his back to win your affection. I didn't know that I was in love with you until the day that I killed Malcolm Milner. I knew that I was attracted to you but I..."

"Evie, look at me." said Pearl, taking the young brunette's face in her hands. "I am not afraid of your brother, no one can make me leave you. I have lasted this long without a man getting the better of me and I don't intend for that to change."

There was an abrupt knock on the front door and as one of the staff went to answer it, Pearl softly kissed Evie on her right cheek. "I love you." said Pearl, before she walked into the hallway ready to greet their unexpected guest.

Evie sat on the window seat, listening to the brief exchange between Pearl and Jacob as the music box wound down.

"Good evening, Miss Attaway." hissed Jacob. "Where is my sister, if I may ask?"

"Miss Frye is in the Drawing room, if you would care to follow me." replied Pearl, gesturing for Jacob to enter.

Jacob begrudgingly followed Pearl and when he saw his sister, any feeling of concern for her melted away.

"I was given the impression that you were at 'Death's door.' Now I catch you in the arms of your employer." snarled Jacob.

"Please remember, Mr Frye, that you are a guest in my home. Will you do me the courtesy of behaving in a gentlemanly manner." said Pearl, walking across the room to Evie.

"I almost died, Jacob!" exclaimed Evie.

"Please spare me the details." replied Jacob.

"Oh, I can give you plenty of details!" shouted Evie. "How about the fact that I didn't kill Miss Thorne, Starrick did!"

"What?" said Jacob, recoiling in shock.

"What if I told you that I loved Lucy Thorne and that she loved me in return!" exclaimed Evie.

Jacob could feel himself becoming lightheaded as Evie set her feelings free.

"What if I told you that Miss Attaway and I are in love and that she is going to help me bring Starrick down." said Evie, calmly.

As if Jacob wasn't having a hard enough time trying to process what his sister was saying to him, Pearl suddenly grabbed Evie, pulling her into her embrace and kissing her right in front of the stunned male assassin.

"You have seen that I am alive, Jacob. Now you can leave." said Evie, as she still held Pearl tightly.

Jacob stood there with his fists clenched. "Yes, I think that I should, before I do something I might regret." he snarled.

The male assassin pushed past the doorman without so much as taking his leave.

"I'm so sorry about that." said Evie, turning back to Pearl with a look of frustration. "I can get carried away once the adrenaline kicks in."

"I didn't exactly help, Evie. I don't know what came over me." replied Pearl. "Does your brother usually speak to you like that?"

"Only since we came to London." replied Evie, sitting back down on the window seat. "We have always been close but lately we seem to be at each other's throats."

"I thought that your brother was quite calm, all things considered." said Pearl.

Attaway strolled across the room and took a seat next to Evie.

The young brunette instantly leaned against her lover.

"If I had told Jacob everything, it would have been a very different story." said Evie."

"How so?" asked Pearl.

"If Jacob had known that you were with the Order he would have killed you. He wouldn't have given you a chance." said Evie, putting her right hand to Pearl's face.

"Maybe you should go after him." said Pearl, as she gazed into the young brunette's eyes.

"Believe me, my brother is best left alone." replied Evie.

The assassin could see the look of unease on Pearl's face.

"Don't worry, Jacob won't breathe a word about us to anyone." said Evie, softly pressing a kiss to Attaway's left cheek.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Pearl, retreating slightly from Evie's touch.

"Because I know something about him that he would not want me to divulge." replied Evie, with a sly smile. "Just forget about it."

Pearl looked at Evie intently but her eyes also held a kind of fear in them. She loved the young assassin so much and yet she was afraid to vocalise what she truly wanted to do to her, what she desperately wanted Evie to do to her in return.

"My darling." whispered Pearl, softly pressing her lips to Evie's. The businesswoman could feel the heat of the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Please, I-" began Pearl, cutting her words short. She couldn't bring herself to say them. She had never fallen in love before and to have fallen for a woman made it even more difficult. Attaway had been brought up to believe that such relationships were wrong, went against nature and that you would be condemned to a life in the asylum if your feelings became known. Despite this, Pearl couldn't turn her back on Evie and it was evident that the young woman wouldn't abandon her neither.

Evie looked into Pearl's watery eyes with concern.

"Pearl, what is it?" asked Evie, furrowing her brow at the businesswoman.

Pearl stretched out her right hand and caressed Evie's left cheek.

"I want you, Evie." said Pearl, softly. "I want you so much but-"

"You're scared." Evie cut in."

Pearl felt herself do a double-take upon hearing Evie's words.

"I'm scared too but I think that what we have is worth fighting for. Social constraints should not prevent us from showing what we truly feel for each other." replied Evie, looking deeply into Pearl's eyes. "Now, what exactly were you trying to say to me?"

"I want you to take me." replied Pearl.

Evie gave Pearl a subtle smile.

"In that case, lead the way to your room, Miss Attaway." said Evie.

In truth, Evie was trying to lighten the atmosphere. She knew that Pearl was afraid. It wasn't that Attaway was ashamed of their relationship, it was that she couldn't bear the thought of losing Evie, of being separated from her if they were discovered.

Pearl silently took Evie by the hand and the two of them walked up the oak staircase and into Pearl's bed chamber.

The door closed behind them with a soft click and Evie pushed Pearl towards her large four poster bed. Both women knew that there would be no going back after this. They had been lying in each others' arms every night for the past week but they had remained partially clothed, one always fearful of pushing the other too far, when in truth, both ached with a hunger wanting each other so badly that it was almost unbearable. If only they didn't allow the structures of society to interfere with the intimate aspects of their lives.

Now they were past caring. The love that they felt was too great to be ignored.

Pearl lay down on her bed, looking up at the young woman who lingered over her, taking in every inch of her face. Evie leaned down and kissed Pearl deeply, wrapping her arms around her and putting her fingers to the ribbons which secured the bodice of Attaway's royal blue dress. They were reaching the point of no return. Pearl didn't struggle or protest, instead the older woman closed her eyes as Evie unfastened the dress and felt the pressure lessen against her chest.

When Pearl finally opened her eyes again she felt her heart jolt at the sight that beheld her.

Evie had relieved herself of her shirt and the elaborate arrangement of material that she used to secure her breasts in place. Pearl lay there in awe of the young woman, taking in the view of Evie's chest, firm stomach and the smattering of faded scars that scattered her beautifully toned body.

Pearl could feel herself shaking as she pulled Evie into her arms. "You are so beautiful, my darling." whispered Pearl.

"I want to feel your skin against mine." said Evie, softly trailing kisses down Pearl's neck.

The young brunette began to work her way down Pearl's body, taking the dress with her as she went.

Evie gave Pearl a look of concern. "We can stop. If you aren't comfortable, you don't have to do this."

Pearl grabbed Evie and kissed her again. "Evie, please. I ache for you. I can't wait any longer. I want this."

Evie smiled back at Pearl and pressed kisses through the fabric of the businesswoman's undergarments. Pearl closed her eyes again as Evie slowly undid the laces of her corset.

Attaway suddenly felt cool air hit her chest and then the most beautiful sensation, a feeling that until now had been only a dream, finally became a reality.

She felt Evie's lips on her left breast, sucking and licking at her nipple. It felt so incredible that Pearl felt her heart race.

"Evie, oh my Evie." gasped Pearl, grabbing for the assassin and pulling her close once more.

"We don't have to take this any further." said Evie, reassuringly. "I'm perfectly content. I don't want to push you."

"I want you to come undone in my arms." said Pearl. "I want you to feel that rush."

Evie pulled Pearl's undergarments down to her ankles whilst gazing into her eyes. "I will, my darling, but only once I have made sure that you have felt it first."

The young brunette slowly moved her right hand down until she reached Pearl's centre. Her lover was so desperately wanton that Evie knew that it wouldn't take much but she also knew that the sensation could hurt just as much as it could bring Pearl pleasure.

"Look at me, my Pearl." said Evie, softly.

"Ooooohh." Pearl moaned out, as she felt Evie's slim fingers slip inside her body.

"This is a sin." gasped Pearl.

"If loving you is a sin, you can damn me for all eternity." said Evie.

The assassin slowly caressed Pearl's body with her lips as she continued to circle her pulsing clit with her right thumb.

Pearl reached out for Evie as she felt her climax building inside her.

"I- I love you, Evie Frye. I cannot deny how I feel." Pearl moaned out.

Evie smiled back at her lover. "Don't take your eyes off mine."

Pearl could feel herself losing all control. Her heart was beating faster than she had ever known and as she looked into Evie's eyes, she suddenly felt her body cascade over the edge as her climax took hold of her. Attaway grabbed Evie in her arms, pulling her close against her as her orgasm coursed through her every nerve ending.

"Oh, Evie. That was incredible." gasped Pearl, breathlessly.

Evie continued to lavish gentle kisses on Pearl's body. "I love you." she said.

Pearl suddenly felt overcome with emotion and began to cry.

"Pearl?" asked Evie hesitantly, worried that she had pushed her lover too far.

Evie found herself been pulled to Pearl's breast.

"How could anyone say that this is wrong?" cried Pearl. The older woman shivered as she held the young brunette close to her. "Love isn't supposed to hurt like this, is it?" asked Pearl, thinking aloud.

"Oh, Pearl." whispered Evie, as she softly ran her fingertips down the older woman's left cheek.

Pearl rolled on top of Evie and gazed into the young assassin's eyes.

"When you walked up to me that day I was in the depths of despair." said Pearl. "Then I heard your voice and when I turned around and saw you, I felt as if I had been visited by an angel."

Pearl slowly slid her right hand down between Evie's legs, keeping her focus on the young brunette's eyes as she did so. Evie suddenly gasped as she felt Pearl's lightly callused fingertips against her core.

"Please, kiss me." pleaded Evie, breathlessly.

Pearl smiled as she softly put her lips to Evie's.

"When you first took your hand in mine, I didn't want you to let it go." said Pearl, braking their kiss.

Now Pearl was using that hand to take Evie to a realm of exquisite pleasure.

"Ohh." moaned Evie, feeling Pearl's slim fingers stroke against her clit.

"Pearl, please." gasped Evie.

Attaway could feel Evie becoming tense in her arms.

"Evie. My dearest." whispered Pearl.

Suddenly Evie grabbed for Pearl as she let out a long cry, her eyes closing, her mouth open and her back arching as her release tore through her body. It was only once Evie had come down from her heavenly state that she finally opened her eyes to find that Pearl was still looking at her.

Pearl smiled at Evie, stroking at the young woman's hair as she slowly began to relax. The young assassin pulled the quilt up around the two of them and she settled into Pearl's arms, blissfully content.

"Social constraints have no meaning to me where love is concerned." said Evie, as she lay with her head resting against Pearl's chest.

Pearl just rested there for a while with her arms wrapped tightly around the assassin before she finally broached the question that she had been harbouring for some time but had been too afraid to ask.

"Evie? Did you and Lucy-" began Pearl. Now that the words were free they sounded sordid somehow and the businesswoman immediately regretted saying them.

"We never had the chance." replied Evie, without looking up.

"But you would have if you had had the opportunity, wouldn't you?" asked Pearl.

"I suppose so." replied Evie. "I loved Lucy. We didn't know for sure where our relationship was heading but I can't lie, if we had had more time-"

Evie stopped and looked up into Pearl's dark eyes. "Pearl, you don't need to worry. I'm not using you as a substitute for Lucy. I love YOU, Pearl Attaway. So very much."

Evie put her lips to Pearl's and kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry for being so insecure." said Pearl, braking the kiss. "Business I can deal with but love scares me because I love you more than my own life."

"Pearl, I will love you for the rest of my mine." said Evie.

"As I will you." replied Pearl.


	3. You Are All I Ever Wished For

"Evie, you have to help me!" Lucy Thorne's voice echoed through the air.

"I can't take you with me, Lucy. I only wish that I could!" Evie shouted back into the void.

The young assassin couldn't see the woman she loved but she knew that Lucy was there.

"The answer is within your reach." said Lucy. "We shall meet again in another life. Look, Evie-"

Evie jumped from her sleep. She was in Pearl's bed chamber. She turned around in the bed to find that Pearl was still asleep beside her. Evie smiled at her lover but she felt uneasy from her dream.

This had been a regular occurrence since Lucy's death. Dreams in which Lucy was trying to tell her something.

"We shall meet again." Lucy had said.

"Oh my God." gasped Evie. "That is what she said in her letter."

Could there really be a chance that she would be able to revive Lucy? But what about Pearl? If there was even the slightest possibility that she could save Lucy, what would become of her relationship with Pearl? She loved Pearl Attaway but even the businesswoman had remarked that Evie's love for Lucy more than outweighed her love for her. It was something that Attaway had learned to accept but what if Lucy was alive again? It would be the most amazing feeling for Pearl to have her friend back but it would also break her heart for her to see Lucy with the woman she loved.

But the dreams weren't going to go away unless she did something about it. What if she did have the means to bring Lucy back? Henry Green had told her that it was a myth that the Shroud could revive the dead and that it simply was not possible.

Evie leapt up from the bed and threw on one of Pearl's dressing gowns.

"Look." said Evie, under her breath.

The young brunette almost broke into a run as she headed for her room. Evie dropped to the floor and threw open the leather embossed trunk at the foot of her bed.

"Lucy had found it. She must have discovered the location of the Shroud!" exclaimed Evie. "That was why she sent her notes to me. She couldn't allow Starrick to wield such power."

Evie's hands shook as she gathered up the notebooks in her arms and placed them on her bed.

"What if I could actually have her back?" thought Evie, aloud. "My Lucy."

Books and papers found their way on to the floor in a haphazard fashion. "Where did I put Lucy's letter?" said Evie.

"What are you doing, Ev-" began Pearl.

Evie suddenly jumped at the sound of her lover's voice.

Pearl's eyes scanned the scene. Papers, diagrams, maps, all painstakingly written in Lucy's hand, all now littering the floor.

"What are you looking for?" asked Pearl. She already knew the answer to her question had to do with Lucy but she wanted it confirmed from Evie's own lips.

"Lucy's letter. She must have hidden a message for me." said Evie. "I have-"

Pearl stopped Evie mid -sentence, pulling her up into her arms and pushing the young brunette against the wall.

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" asked Pearl. "You read that letter to me, how could it contain any hidden meaning!"

Pearl just wanted the young assassin to stop chasing after Thorne's ghost. She wanted Evie to love her completely. She couldn't understand what Evie was trying to say to her.

Evie pushed past Pearl and dropped down to the floor again when she noticed the piece of parchment sticking out of one of the notebooks. The young assassin unfolded the letter as Pearl watched on. The businesswoman could feel her body burning, even from beyond the grave, Lucy Thorne held Evie's heart and she couldn't bear it.

"Look." Lucy had told her.

Evie activated her eagle vision and suddenly the page became animated.

Evie gasped, putting her left hand to her mouth.

"Evie?" asked Pearl in concern, having noticed the shock in her young lover's expression.

"Lucy knew that Starrick was going to kill her and she wanted to send me a message without running the risk of the Templars reading it. She hid the message for me to read using my eagle vision." said Evie.

"What does it say?" asked Pearl, as she slowly edged towards Evie.

Evie swallowed hard before reading aloud.

"I knew that you would find this, my darling." began Evie.

Pearl could feel her chest becoming heavy and her breathing laboured as she listened to those words. Lucy's words to the woman she loved.

"I know that Crawford will kill me but it is not the end. You have my research, find the Shroud and come for me. I want to have my revenge on my former ally and I-"

"Why have you stopped, Evie?" asked Pearl.

"...and I want to hold you my darling and tell you how much I love you. I will wait for you. Yours, Lucy."

Evie finished reading and looked back up at Pearl.

"Please don't tell me that you are going to-" began Pearl. She couldn't say it. Her eyes filled with tears. She knew that she would never be good enough for Evie. Lucy was her first and only real love. Pearl began to cry her heart out, pressing her lips tentatively against the brunette's.

"Please, I love you, Evie." cried Pearl. "You are all I ever wished for. I have accepted that Lucy holds a special place in your heart but you are my life. I-" said Pearl, choking on her words.

Evie closed her eyes as she kissed Pearl in return.

"I love you but I have to do this for Lucy." said Evie.

Pearl felt her heart drop like a stone. There was no reasoning with her.

"Why must you build a wall between us?" asked Pearl, as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Evie went to put her arms around Pearl but she stopped her.

"If you succeed, you will leave me, won't you?" asked Pearl.

"I hadn't really thought about it." replied Evie.

"I want Lucy back just as much as you do. I loved her but she is gone, Evie. Why can't you accept that?" asked Pearl.

"Because Lucy isn't going to let me go unless I try. I have to try." said Evie.

Pearl looked at Evie one last time before leaving the room. It was hopeless. She knew that she couldn't reason with the young assassin. Pearl's heart was broken, possibly beyond repair.

"Don't say another word." said Pearl, as she turned and left the room.

"Pearl!" shouted Evie.

Evie ran after her lover, barging into her room and grabbing for her.

"I love you, Pearl, but I-" cried Evie.

"But you love Lucy more, don't you?" asked Pearl.

"Please don't make me answer that!" shouted Evie.

"You don't have to." replied Pearl.

Evie grabbed Pearl in her arms and held her tightly. "I wish that I could love you completely, Pearl, but I can't help it. You deserve so much better than this!" she said.

"You are the only person I have ever loved. I don't want anyone but you. Evie, please-" cried Pearl. "I have always been a proud person. I have never been one to beg but please, don't leave me. My heart could not bear it!"

"I'm sorry," said Evie with her eyes closed. The young woman knew that if she looked into Pearl's dark eyes that she would give in completely.

Evie turned and left the room, leaving Pearl bereft.

The young assassin returned to rummaging through Lucy's research until she found it.

A small, turquoise notebook marked with the assassin insignia was in her sight.

Evie hastily picked it up and flicked through the pages, searching for the location of the sacred artifact.

Then her eyes fell to something on the one page. "Buckingham Palace?" said Evie, aloud. The young assassin utilised her eagle vision and suddenly the page sprung to life.

"The Shroud is in a vault beneath Buckingham Palace!" exclaimed Evie. The young woman's hands were shaking as she looked at the information on the page in front of her. She was holding in her hands the possible key to saving the woman she loved more than anything in the world.

"I will try, Lucy. I promise." whispered Evie.

Pearl heard Evie go out of the front door some twenty minutes later. She sat down at her desk and cried uncontrollably, no one had ever held her heart before and Evie was on the verge of breaking it.

"What on Earth am I doing?" thought Evie, as she set off in the direction of the Palace. She had the unconditional love of a woman who would do anything for her and here she was, about to turn her back on Pearl.

"I must be insane!" exclaimed Evie, under her breath. "I can't do this to her."

Evie stopped and stared ahead into the unknown. "I will save you, Lucy but not like this... Pearl loves me. She is here, she is flesh and blood. I cannot abandon her."

In that moment, Evie made up her mind. She needed to recover the Shroud but not this way. She turned on her heels and ran back to the house. Pearl heard Evie's footsteps and ran into the hallway, her eyes still red from her tears.

"I thought you had gone." said Pearl, trying not to breakdown again.

"I forgot something." said Evie.

"What?" asked Pearl, trying to keep a stoic appearance.

Evie advanced straight towards Pearl and took her in her arms.

"I forgot how much I love you." said Evie, gripping Pearl tightly. "I can't let you go."

Pearl shook violently as Evie kissed her. "I couldn't see my life without you." said Pearl. "I don't know what I would have done."

"Oh, Pearl. I'm so sorry." cried Evie. "I love you, I really do." she said, stroking the businesswoman's face. Please forgive me."

"Evie, I can't blame you for wanting Lucy back." said Pearl.

"I can't lose you too." replied Evie.

The young woman softly kissed Pearl as the tears ran down her face.

"Look at me, Evie." said Pearl, taking the young assassin's face in her hands.

Evie opened her eyes and looked directly into Attaway's dark orbs.

"Oh, my love." Evie gasped. "I won't let you go again."

The young assassin put her right arm around Pearl and together they walked into the Drawing Room.

"So, the Shroud, what did you discover?" asked Pearl, taking a seat.

Evie knew that Pearl was trying to change the subject.

"It's in a vault beneath Buckingham Palace." replied Evie.

"The Palace?" said Pearl, in surprise. "How are Earth are we supposed to get in there?"

"We?" replied Evie, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Well, to be quite honest, I was going to run after you just now." said Pearl. "So, I would definitely be coming with you, darling. Whenever you decide to go."

"I don't know how you can be so forgiving." said Evie, without looking Pearl in the eye. "I was about to walk out on you."

"I love you." said Pearl, capturing Evie's lips with hers. "I would do anything for you. Go anywhere with you. You are my everything."

"I don't deserve you, my darling." said Evie.

"Maybe not but you are stuck with me." replied Pearl.

Evie put her arms around the businesswoman and rested her head against Pearl's left shoulder.

"Whatever happens, I want us to always be together." said Evie. "If we succeed in reviving Lucy, I will tell her about us. I will tell her that we are together."

"You would?" asked Pearl, softly stroking the stray strands of hair away from Evie's face.

"I love you, Pearl. I'm yours." replied Evie.

The young woman embraced Pearl and rested her chin on the businesswoman's shoulder so that Pearl couldn't see her face.

Yes. She did love Pearl but Pearl was right, all that she could think about was saving Lucy. All that Evie wanted was to have Lucy Thorne in her arms and she wouldn't want to let her go again.

Evie closed her eyes and thought back to the day when she had confronted Lucy in the vault at St. Paul's. The way in which they had held each other, the unexpected tenderness of Thorne's kiss. She wanted that again. She needed it again. Her heart couldn't let Lucy go.

Pearl was disturbed from her sleep by the sound of small, intermittent sobs. The Templar turned in the bed to look at Evie, the young brunette had her back to her. Then Pearl heard the faint sound of her name on Evie's lips.

Evie turned around and grabbed for Pearl as Pearl in turn put her arms around Evie and held her close to her chest.

"Oh Pearl, I'm so sorry!" cried Evie, letting her tears fall freely onto Pearl's skin.

"Hush, my darling. I've got you, it's alright." said Pearl, pressing a soft kiss against Evie's forehead.

This only made Evie cry even more.

"How can you love me so completely when you know that I can never give you my whole heart?" asked Evie.

"Because you are the only one I have ever loved and will ever love, my darling. Even though it hurts sometimes." replied Pearl.

Pearl gazed into Evie's watery eyes.

"Without you, I am nothing." said Pearl. "If I only have a fraction of your heart, it will be enough. I would die for you, Evie Frye. Just let me love you."

Evie didn't know how to answer, so she simply closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep in Pearl's loving arms.

Evie made a decision to leave early the next morning, she wasn't ready for another confrontation with Pearl.

"To hold you again would be a dream come true." whispered Evie, as she stood outside in the cold morning air.

Evie found herself being interrupted from her thoughts as Pearl opened the door and stepped outside.

"Don't you dare think that you are going to go after Lucy without me." said Pearl.

Evie rolled her eyes at her lover. "Don't you trust me?" she asked.

"I trust you." replied Pearl. "I just don't trust her with you!"

"Pearl, we don't have the Shroud yet. We don't even know if it will even work. Will you please calm down." said Evie.

"I can assure you that I am perfectly calm." replied Pearl.

"I'm going for a walk." mumbled Evie. "Go back inside."

Evie turned her back on Pearl and disappeared into the early morning London fog.

Pearl didn't want to argue with her lover, it wasn't anger which made her raise her voice to Evie, it was fear. Attaway went back inside and closed the door behind her. She slowly made her way upstairs and into Evie's bedroom, it was then that she realised that something was missing. Her deepest fear had manifested itself.

The key to the Shroud had gone.

Pearl walked through to her own chamber with a heavy heart and as she entered the room she saw a note written in Evie's hand lying on the bed.

Pearl my darling,

I don't want to hurt you, that is why I have decided to retrieve the Shroud alone. I must help Lucy whatever the outcome may be.

Just know that I love you and that I want us to be together.

I am yours forever my Pearl and nothing can change that.

I will see you soon, dearest.

All my love,

Evie

The words began to smudge before Pearl's eyes as her tears fell onto the parchment.

"Please be careful." she whispered. "I love you."

The young assassin decided to take an unexpected detour. Evie couldn't think straight. Her heart and her mind were in disarray. If only she had never fallen in love, she thought.

If only it were that simple.

Evie sat down with a tankard of ale in a quiet corner stall. This was the last thing that she should have been doing, she should have been keeping a clear head not drowning her faculties in alcohol. As she sat there staring at the alcoholic liquor, her mind was taken back to the day in the vault. The day that she realised that she loved Lucy Thorne.

As soon as she had laid her hands on the key to the Shroud, everything started to unravel around her. She had been about to head back to the opening when the sound of a female voice made her stop dead.

"Good day, Miss Frye." said Miss Thorne.

Her heart was pounding. She knew whose voice it was. Evie closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she didn't want to turn around. The brief encounters that she had had with the Templar had proven one thing - she had been deeply affected by her.

Thorne didn't move, she was paralysed with the confusion of the moment. Why didn't the assassin do something? Why didn't she attack her?

Evie finally turned and looked at the Templar. She instantly felt tears forming in her eyes and found it difficult to breathe. She turned her back on Thorne and closed her eyes as she began to run for her exit.

"What is wrong with me?" thought Evie.

"Miss Frye, stop! Please!" cried Lucy.

The assassin stopped immediately at Thorne's request, even though she didn't know what had compelled her to do so.

"I'm not here for the key. It means nothing to me." said Thorne.

Evie slowly turned around. Her face was painted with a deep frown as she began to speak.

"If you aren't here to take the key, just why did you follow me here, Miss Thorne?" asked Evie, as she began to pace around the chamber.

"I cannot explain my actions, Miss Frye." said Lucy, as she slowly edged closer to the assassin. "I can only show you."

"Show me?" asked Evie, puzzled.

The young assassin looked into the Templar's eyes and she could have sworn that Thorne was looking at her with a soft expression. Her heart was pounding. It was as if she were in a trance as she allowed her enemy to move ever closer to her.

A small moan left Evie's lips as she found herself with her back against the wall and the Templar barely an inch from her.

"I only want you." whispered Lucy, as she pushed herself against Evie. "Please."

Was the Templar actually pleading with her? thought Evie.

The Frye girl looked into Thorne's deep, dark eyes and then dropped her line of sight to the Templar's inviting lips. Evie slowly ran her left thumb over a scar that adorned Lucy's upper lip and watched as Thorne closed her eyes at the light touch of her hand.

Evie took her chance as Lucy still had her eyes closed. At first, she ghosted her lips against Lucy's, testing to see if the Templar was trying to trick her but the redhead didn't move. The young brunette cupped the Templar's right cheek with her left hand and leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh God." gasped Evie, against the Templar's lips. "What am I do-"

Lucy pressed her lips against hers and Evie felt herself melting against the Templar.

"Evie." Lucy moaned.

The Frye girl felt the endorphins flooding her brain as Lucy kissed her.

"You are all I ever wished for." said Lucy.

"You are all I ever wished for." said Evie, as she sat staring at her drink.

Those words haunted her. Both Lucy and Pearl had said that to her. She was loved by both of them and she loved both of them in return. Now she was faced with a choice; finish her drink, go home to Pearl and take her revenge against Starrick for murdering Lucy. The alternative was the unknown, if she should succeed in reviving Lucy, where would it all lead? It would undoubtedly cause friction between her and Pearl for one thing and secondly, if Lucy were to confront Starrick, what was to stop her from losing her again?

Evie downed her drink and slammed the tankard back down on the table. Her mind was made up. For better or for worse, she had to try and save Lucy.

There was a garden party scheduled to be held in the grounds of Buckingham Palace in just over a week but there was no time to waste. She would have to sneak into the grounds, gain access to the vault and retrieve the Shroud without being seen by the palace guards and all in broad daylight. This was the most insane course of action that she had ever attempted but she simply didn't care, she could only think of Lucy and it confirmed to Evie that she would do anything for Lucy Thorne, even risk her own life for her.

The female Frye twin left the tavern and acquisitioned a nearby Hansom cab. There was no time for a plan, she roused the horse and set off for the palace.

Pearl sat in her study staring blankly at the pile of paperwork that she was supposed to be working through. She couldn't keep her mind on the job. Her thoughts kept drifting, kept thinking back over the past weeks. It suddenly occurred to her that Evie had been deceiving her the whole time, all because she loved her.

It was clear now that Evie had known all along about her links to the Templar Order and yet, Evie only confessed to knowing this once they had admitted to having feelings for one another. The assassin didn't need to gain her trust in order to take down Starrick, she was more than capable of accomplishing that on her own. Evie had simply wanted to be with her, to spend time by her side. She must have been in love with her the entire time.

Pearl glanced over at the drinks table and at the champagne flutes that she and Evie that used the day that they first kissed.

Pearl knew that she that given Evie the alcoholic beverage that day because she was nervous and she could see how awkward the young brunette seemed. When Evie downed her drink in one go, Pearl had felt her heart flip, she knew she wasn't imagining Evie's behaviour towards her. Evie hadn't needed to stay there, she could have up and left as and when she pleased but she didn't. Pearl could only think of one reason why.

"You stayed because you loved me, didn't you, Evie?" Pearl said aloud.

The words were in the past tense because she knew that their love would be in the past if Evie succeeded in her task.

The next time that Evie walked through the door, Pearl was expecting to see Lucy Thorne holding onto the arm of the woman she loved.

"Oh, why couldn't it have been your brother who had come to my aid that day?" thought Pearl.

"You have destroyed me, Evie Frye." said Pearl, as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I don't think that it is within my power to stop loving you."

"You were all I ever wished for."


	4. The Longest Day

Evie sat in a carriage near the perimeter wall at the rear of Buckingham Palace.

The young assassin was shaking. She had been successful in her task. She sat in silence with the Shroud lying on the seat beside her. The golden sacred artifact glowed with an intensity as Evie stared at a letter that she had only found in her back pocket some moments before. Pearl must have put it there before she set off that morning.

That is why she came outside, thought Evie.

Crying had become an all too regular occurrence of late for Evie and now she didn't know what to do with herself. She had had it all mapped out, planned everything right down to the last detail. Only now, this letter had put a spanner in the works. Pearl's words felt as if they had reached in and grabbed Evie by her very soul. They were the words of a desperate woman, someone who loved her deeply.

 _My Evie,_

 _I don't know if I will even be able to call you that the next time that I see you. I don't know if you will still be mine._

 _I am past caring about my pride. I will beg you if I must. I love you so much, I cannot bear the thought of losing you. Please think before you follow through with your plans._

 _Does our love mean nothing to you?_

 _Please come back to me, my darling. My heart is close to braking._

 _I love you,_

 _Yours forever,_

 _Pearl._

The young assassin couldn't take her eyes off Pearl's words. She could tell that her lover's hands must have been shaking as she had written the letter because Pearl's handwriting wasn't as neat as it would normally be.

Evie looked back at the Shroud and thought about Lucy.

 _Upon reaching the perimeter of the Palace, Evie had deployed her rope launcher and scaled the wall, dropping down into the undergrowth. It was eerily quiet in the outskirts of the Palace grounds. Most of the guards were posted closer to the Palace itself, therefore making it easier for the young assassin to move around._

 _"Now, which direction is the vault?" said Evie, aloud._

 _The young brunette pictured the page of the notebook in her mind's eye._

 _"I'm pretty sure it was near a water source." said Evie._

 _When she finally reached the vault entrance, Evie pulled the necklace which held the key out from under her shirt and it brought another necklace with it._

 _Lucy's Templar insignia._

 _Evie had been wearing the piece of jewellery ever since Lucy had sent it to her. The young brunette had taken great care so that Pearl didn't see it, putting it on each morning in the privacy of her own room and taking it off before heading to Pearl's bed chamber each night._

 _"I will be with you soon, Lucy." whispered Evie, as she put the key to the vault in the lock._

As it turned out, it wasn't all that difficult to acquire the sacred artifact, apart from a couple of scuffles with Palace guards upon making her exit.

Now she sat in the carriage with her heart torn in two.

She did love Pearl. She knew that she did. She felt safe and loved with her but Evie couldn't bring herself to say that she was in love with her, at least, not as much as she loved Lucy and now that she had the Shroud she had the chance to bring Lucy back.

Evie looked at Pearl's letter one more time and with an ache in her heart she made a final decision.

"I'm sorry, Pearl. I must respect Lucy's wishes." said Evie.

She folded the letter up and pushed it back in her pocket.

Evie took the reins and gently coaxed the horses to move. There was no rush now, Evie felt that she needed the time to think as she slowly drove the carriage through the city streets. She didn't know what to expect when she reached her destination. Would this all just be a dead end and she would simply be taking the Shroud back to Pearl and using it to take down Starrick? Maybe in the back of her mind, Evie felt that she wanted the easy way out of all of this.

The young brunette finally pulled the carriage up next to a small churchyard.

She reached the crypt where all the past Templars of notable rank were laid to rest.

"I must be insane for even attempting this." Evie whispered to herself.

Nonetheless, the Frye girl kept on her present course, entering the crypt as she slipped past the stone slab that usually sealed the entrance, if it weren't for the fact that the Templars' tomb had recently been opened to admit its newest incumbent, Crawford Starrick's former second-in-command, Lucy Thorne herself.

Evie took a deep breath as she put the Shroud down on the ground beside her.

Obtaining the sacred artifact may have been reasonably straight forward but now, as she stood there looking at the shimmering garment, Evie began to wonder about the immediate future.

"No going back now, Evie." she thought, as she slowly carried the Shroud over to Thorne's final resting place.

The young brunette lay the Shroud down next to her as she prepared herself to open Thorne's stone coffin. Evie kept her eyes firmly closed until she heard a loud crash echoing through the chamber as the great slab of cold stonework fell to the ground.

Gradually, the Frye girl opened her eyes, barely able to bring herself to look upon the body of the woman she loved.

Evie gasped as she finally let her eyes wander to Lucy's face, apart from her now stone grey complexion, it was simply as if the Templar had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful, a far cry from how she must have met her death.

Evie began to wonder if she should even try to meddle in things that she could never really understand. If, indeed, the Shroud worked at all.

The assassin took one more look at the Templar and in that moment, her mind was made up. For better or for worse, she had to try.

Swallowing hard, Evie took the Shroud in her arms and gently draped it over Thorne's body.

"Please." she whispered, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together as if in silent prayer. Somewhere deep in her heart, Evie was partially wishing that the Shroud's power was simply a legend and she would return to Pearl as if none of this had ever happened.

Evie didn't open her eyes again until she was surprised by the sound of coughing.

A jolt ran through her body as the shock of what lay before her sank in. Lucy was breathing.

The Templar opened her eyes in panic, not knowing where she was or what was happening. She slowly took in the darkness of her surroundings and the garment that was draped across her. A cold feeling of dread ran through her body as it occurred to her that she had been dead! Someone had found the Shroud. Someone had chosen to make her live again. It had to be.

"Evie?" said Lucy, hesitantly.

Evie had opted to hang back in the shadows, not knowing how the Templar would react. Her own heart was racing, Lucy was alive. The torrent of emotion that the assassin was experiencing in that moment was almost too much to bear. She wanted to run to Thorne and hold her in her arms but she knew that she needed to control herself.

"Lucy." said Evie, as her voice echoed into the darkness.

"My Evie." said Lucy, quietly as she sat up. "I knew that you would come for me."

"I have thought of you constantly since that day." said Evie.

Evie stepped out of the shadows, Thorne could clearly see the tears running down the young woman's face as Evie approached her.

"I would have walked into Hell itself if I thought that I would see you again!" cried Evie.

The Frye girl grabbed for Thorne, pulling her close, feeling the warmth of her skin. It was like the most incredible dream.

"I love you. I have missed you so much." said Evie, losing herself in Lucy's dark eyes.

Lucy stood transfixed, looking at Evie.

The Templar was shaking now. Shaking from the enormity of the situation as she climbed out of her resting place and stumbled forward as her legs fought to find their balance.

She had died, killed by the very man who was supposedly her ally. Now she was standing there, drowning in the eyes of the young woman she loved. She felt as though she had been given this second chance for a reason and she was determined to take it.

Lucy boldly closed the distance between her and the assassin, taking Evie in her arms.

"You have pulled me from Hell and taken me to Heaven." whispered Lucy, moving closer to softly kiss the Frye girl on the lips.

"Let me hold you and know that this is real." gasped Evie, as she held Lucy close.

Lucy looked back over her shoulder at the discarded Shroud and then back at Evie, it was clear to her that the young woman had barely rested for days.

Thorne began to shiver from the cold.

Evie said nothing as she wrapped her arms around the Templar and rubbed at the redhead's back, trying to warm her.

"Here," said Evie, shrugging out of her coat and putting it around Lucy's shoulders.

"Thank you, my darling Evie." said Thorne.

"Lucy, my Lucy." said Evie, holding the redhead close. "Please tell me that I am not dreaming."

"I'm here, my love." said Lucy, as she stroked Evie's face.

Evie looked deeply into Lucy's eyes and started to cry.

"Evie, it's alright, I'm here." said Lucy, softly kissing the young brunette on the lips.

"There is something that I need to tell you." said Evie, softly.

"Evie, you're shaking. What is it?" asked Lucy in concern.

"I am… in a relationship." replied Evie, hesitantly. "With Miss Attaway."

"You are in love with my best friend?" asked Lucy, in surprise.

"It wasn't planned. We have been working together and we gradually grew closer. It was actually you who brought us together." said Evie. "But-"

"Evie-?" began Lucy, looking worried.

"I need to get you out of here." said Evie, taking Lucy by the hand.

The young brunette felt the air catch in the back of her throat as she entwined her fingers with Lucy's.

"I've sorted a room at the tavern nearby. I didn't know what your plans would be." said Evie, hesitantly.

There was so much that she wanted to say to Lucy but the words failed her. She simply held onto the Templar's hand tightly and they walked together out of the chamber.

"What do you say to a cup of tea, Miss Thorne?" asked Evie.

"That sounds like a very good idea." replied Lucy, giving Evie a polite smile. An awkwardness lingered between them. It should have been so simple, Evie had the woman she loved there in front of her to lavish her full attention on and yet she was keeping her at arm's length because of Pearl.

Just as they were leaving the churchyard, Evie grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and shoved her back against the roughened stone wall as her emotions took control.

"I love you, Lucy!" cried Evie. "I have thought of nothing but you since the day I lost you. Even though I have been happy with Pearl, my thoughts have always turned to you. I can't let myself love Pearl because I left my heart with you the day you died!"

Warm tears ran down her cheeks as she pressed her lips against Lucy's with an urgent and unbridled passion.

"Oh, my darling. Please give me this chance to love you." said Evie, as she lost herself in Lucy's dark brown eyes.

"Look, let's go to the tavern and we can talk." said Lucy, giving Evie's hand a gentle squeeze.

"A- Alright." stuttered Evie, wiping her eyes in a bid to compose herself.

Evie opened the carriage door for Lucy and lay the Shroud across the seat.

"I want to ride up front with you." said Lucy.

"What if someone sees you?" asked Evie, with concern.

"As far as anyone is concerned, I'm dead." replied Lucy.

"Good point." said Evie, helping the redhead up onto the front of the carriage.

Only, Lucy wasn't dead. She was there, alive, breathing. Evie could barely contain herself, her heart was almost beating out of her chest. Her whole body ached for the woman who now sat beside her. She knew that she couldn't let Lucy go again.

Pearl was at her desk when there was an abrupt knock at the front door.

One of the valets opened the door and found himself almost being pushed to the floor as two Templar guards came bursting into Pearl's study.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Pearl, getting to her feet.

"Mr Starrick would like a word." said the one guard.

"If Crawford requests my presence I am more than happy to attend." said Pearl. "Just what is the meaning of your forceful entrance?"

"Mr Starrick has received some information of a plot against his life. Information that has been traced back to you, Miss Attaway. It has come to our attention that you have been getting a little too cosy with a certain assassin." said the guard.

"Someone in my employ has obviously been spinning malicious lies!" said Pearl, trying to keep her face straight.

"Fine, take me to Crawford. We shall soon have this all figured out." said Pearl, coolly. "Just give me a moment to gather some belongings."

The two guards stepped outside Pearl's study as the businesswoman hastily took a piece of writing parchment from her desk drawer and scribbled a note to Evie.

 _Evie,_

 _I have been taken to Crawford. Someone has revealed our plan. In great danger. Help. I love you. P x_

Taking up her clutch bag and gloves, Pearl headed for the door, leaving the note behind on her desk. Hoping that Evie would find it.

Evie was blissfully unaware of her lover's predicament as she let herself and Lucy into their room.

"I asked for someone to light the stove ready to make your tea." said Evie. " Of course, this was wishful thinking on my part, I didn't even know if the Shroud would work."

Lucy lay the sacred garment down over a chair in the corner of the room and turned to face Evie.

The redhead walked up behind Evie and put her hands on the young assassin's shoulders.

"Leave the tea for a moment." said Lucy, softly.

Evie closed her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears. This was beyond her wildest dreams. She was convinced that she would wake up at any moment back in Pearl's bed chamber and that it would simply have all been a dream but no, Lucy was there right in front of her. All of her inhibitions melted away. All thought of Pearl evaporated into thin air as she gently took Lucy in her arms, exhaling sharply before taking a deep breath and filling her nasal passages with Lucy's scent.

"I love you so much." whispered Evie, as she buried her face in the side of Lucy's neck. "Oh, why do things have to be so complicated. I just want to be with you but I don't want to hurt Pearl."

"Evie." said Lucy, softly. "Darling, look at me."

The female Frye twin couldn't help but let the tears free as she heard that word from Lucy's lips. She looked up into Thorne's dark eyes.

"I only wish that I could be." said Evie.

"You are." replied Lucy, holding Evie in her arms. "I don't want to hurt Pearl any more than you do but I love you, Evie."

Evie desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Sit down and I'll make the tea." said Evie.

"You know, it's strange, I have been dead for weeks and yet it feels as though I have just had a few hours extra sleep." said Lucy.

"Here." said Evie. "Turning to pass a cup of tea to Lucy.

Evie took her own cup of tea in hand and sat down beside the redhead.

The two women sat in silence, the soft clink of china cups against saucers was the only notable sound in the room.

Five minutes or so passed by before Lucy finally made her move. Putting her cup down, she took Evie's cup from her hands and placed it down on the table before taking the young brunette's hands in her own.

"Regardless of what else may happen, there is one thing that I simply cannot leave another moment." said Lucy, as she stood and pulled Evie towards her.

The redhead's hands wandered to Evie's face and she pulled the young woman into a passionate kiss.

"I want you, Evie." gasped Lucy, through the kiss.

Evie pressed herself against Lucy as she kissed her in return.

"Take me, please." moaned Evie, through the kiss. "I never thought that we would have this chance."

Evie slowly moved behind Lucy and gently kissed her neck, as Lucy, in turn, leaned back against her.

"I will love you forever, Lucy Thorne. Don't leave me again." whispered Evie.

Lucy lay Evie down on the bed and gazed into the young assassin's eyes.

"If I only live for one day, it will have been worth every moment." said Lucy.

"Don't talk like that." said Evie, as she began to undo the clasps on Lucy's leather bodice. "I refuse to lose you again."

The Frye girl took Lucy close in her arms and kissed her softly as tears ran down her face.

It was then that Lucy noticed her Templar pendant fall out of Evie's shirt.

"You're wearing it!" exclaimed Lucy.

"I have worn it every day." said Evie. "I wanted to keep you close to my heart."

"I will always keep you close to mine, my darling." replied Lucy.

Pearl was escorted into Starrick's study and brought to a halt right in front of the Templar Grand Master.

"Good afternoon, Crawford." said Pearl. "Would you care to explain why I have been summoned here in such a forceful manner?" Attaway was trying to maintain a veneer of calm as she addressed her cousin, she didn't want to show Starrick how genuinely terrified she was. She was all too well aware of what her cousin was capable of.

"Please, take a seat, Pearl." said Starrick.

Pearl held her back in as she took her seat, flanked by two Templar guards.

"So, would you mind explaining yourself?" asked Starrick, as he moved round to take a seat behind his desk.

"Pray tell, just what would you like me to explain?" asked Pearl, defiantly.

"DON'T TOY WITH ME, PEARL!" bellowed Starrick, slamming his fists down on the desk.

Pearl felt herself jump in her seat at Starrick's outburst and felt her heartbeat increase as her nerves began to kick in. She could only hope that her discomfort didn't give an outward appearance.

"I don't know what erroneous information you have received but I can assure you that it is just that, erroneous." said Pearl, trying to keep her voice steady.

"So, the female assassin does not have you wrapped around her little finger?" asked Starrick, slyly.

"Quite the contrary, I can assure you." replied Pearl. "I am slowly coaxing her into my trap. Evie Frye won't be bothering the Order for much longer." Attaway rubbed her hands together and gave Starrick the most wicked grin that she could muster, wishing that Starrick would be taken in by her little ruse.

"I hope for your sake that you are being truthful, cousin." said Starrick.

"As you are here, would you care to dine with me this evening?" asked Starrick. "You can stay here tonight in your rooms, if you so wish."

"I may just take you up on that offer, Crawford." replied Pearl, calmly.

"It is the least I can after treating you so badly." said Starrick.

"May I retire to my rooms for an hour or so, it has been a rather tiresome few hours." remarked Pearl.

"Yes, of course." replied Starrick.

"I shall see you later, cousin." said Pearl, as she stood and left the room.

Starrick waited until Pearl was out of earshot before he addressed the guards.

"Miss Attaway is under house arrest. I do not want her to know that anything is amiss just yet." ordered Starrick. "Please make sure that she doesn't leave the house. I will give you further orders tomorrow."

"Yes, Mr Starrick." said both of the guards in unison, as they came to attention before leaving the room.

When Evie opened her eyes, she could barely believe what lay before her.

Lucy Thorne was still fast asleep in her arms. The young brunette was finding it difficult to breathe as she looked at the woman she loved. She couldn't help pressing a gentle kiss against the redhead's lips as the tears of joy returned to her eyes.

"You are the most beautiful gift that I could ever be given, my Lucy. To have you here is the most incredible feeling." whispered Evie. "I love you."

Lucy slowly opened her eyes at the sound of Evie's voice.

"All I wanted was to be in your embrace. That is why I wanted you to revive me. said Lucy. "Taking down Starrick is an afterthought. Before he delivered the fatal blow, all I could think about was you. I wanted to die in your arms. I love you so much, Evie."

"Oh Lucy." cried Evie, as the tears began to stream down her face.

Lucy began to softly wipe the tears from Evie's face with her fingers. She could see the conflict in the young woman's eyes.

"You love Pearl, don't you?" asked Lucy.

Evie looked at the redhead in shock, it was the last thing that she expected Lucy to say.

"Well...yes. No. I don't know!" cried Evie. "The only person I ever wanted was you but I lost you and when I found myself falling for Pearl I didn't know what to do. I kept thinking about you. It was only when I almost died that-"

"Wait. What?" asked Lucy, in shock, as she grabbed at Evie's hands.

"A mission went wrong. Pearl and I had had an argument that morning because she knew that I was still in love with you. When I was injured, it made me realise that I truly did have feelings for her but at the same time, I knew that if I had died, I would have been reunited with you. I was torn between the two of you and my heart is still torn now- -but I love you more than anything, my darling."

"Look, why don't we go over there late this afternoon. I would dearly love to see Pearl and we need to talk." said Lucy.

"I was trying to spare Pearl's feelings. I have always tried to spare her feelings. Maybe that was the wrong thing to do." said Evie. "If you really want to go to see Pearl I will respect your wishes but I thought that you would need to rest."

"I have had enough rest to last me a lifetime." replied Lucy.

"Alright, we will have something to eat and then we will go to see Pearl." said Evie, getting up to get dressed. "I'll go and speak to the landlord, see what they can rustle up for us."

"Evie? I take it that the rest of my belongings are in safe keeping?" asked Lucy.

"Everything is quite safe, locked in a trunk in my room at Pearl's home. Everything but your notebooks is still wrapped, I couldn't bring myself to open them." said Evie.

It was then that the young brunette realised that it was the first time she had mentioned that she was living with Pearl. She decided to spare Lucy the detail that she was actually sleeping with her friend.

"As I was working with her, Pearl agreed that I should stay there instead of travelling backwards and forwards from the train each day." said Evie.

"Sensible idea." said Lucy.

You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife as Evie threw on her waistcoat and headed for the door.

"You finish getting dressed and I'll go and get us some food." said Evie, giving Lucy an awkward smile as she walked out of the room.

Pearl had managed to sleep for an hour or so, when she found herself being awoken by the sound of whispering outside her door.

Confused, Pearl got to her feet and quietly crept over to the door.

"Remember our orders, Mr Starrick said that Miss Attaway is not to leave the house." said the one guard.

"Doesn't Mr Starrick trust her then?" asked the other guard.

"Not in the slightest." replied the first guard. "Anyway, we need to keep our voices down."

"She's dead to the world, she won't hear us." said the second guard. "And quite soon she will simply be dead."

Pearl felt a wave of dread wash over her. She needed to get out of there and as expeditiously as possible.

The businesswoman knew that the building was riddled with secret passages and she was quite sure that one of them led from her room, it was purely a matter of finding it. She felt that it was her best chance of getting out of the Templar stronghold alive.

There was so much that they weren't saying to each other. So much that needed to be said but neither Evie nor Lucy wanted to set the words free for fear of losing the other. As they left the tavern, Evie could barely look Lucy in the eye. She didn't know how this was going to work out. The young assassin knew that she had prepared Pearl for the possibility that Lucy could be revived but it was what was to happen once she and Lucy confronted Pearl that scared Evie. The female Frye twin couldn't disguise how she felt about Lucy, her eyes brimmed with love every time that she looked at the Templar. She wanted to spare Pearl the pain of rejection. She had promised to belong to Pearl forever, she knew that this would break her heart.

Evie flagged down a passing carriage that just so happened to be being driven by one of the Rooks.

The Frye girl distracted the driver for a moment to allow Lucy to enter the carriage undetected.

"Would you mind dropping me back at Miss Attaway's home please?" asked Evie, as she opened the door on the opposite side of the carriage.

"Not at all, Evie." replied the female Rook, who was slightly puzzled as to why the assassin wasn't travelling up front.

Evie sat down next to Lucy and silently leaned against her, putting her arms around Thorne and holding her close. This was the most painful thing that Evie would have to do. In some way, this was worse than the day that she lost Lucy because this time she was to be the one who would deliver the fatal blow. She knew that this would destroy Pearl.

The young brunette suddenly felt Lucy press a kiss into her hair. Evie looked up, straight into the female Templar's eyes and felt the air catch in her throat.

"I love you." whispered Lucy.

Evie reached up and put a gentle kiss to the redhead's lips.

"I'm yours forever, my darling." replied Evie.

The carriage began to slow as they pulled up outside Pearl's home.

Evie opened the carriage door as soon as they stopped, allowing Lucy to alight from the transport, shielding her from being noticed.

"Thank you." said Evie, signalling to the Rook.

"Anytime, Miss Evie." said the Rook, before setting off again.

"Are you ready?" asked Evie, taking a deep breath as she looked at Lucy.

"As ready as I will ever be." replied Lucy.

The two women walked up the steps to the front door, what lay beyond the threshold would come as a shock to them both.

Evie opened the front door and slowly walked into the hallway. Her heart was pounding as she made her way further into the house with Lucy close behind her.

"That's strange." said Evie. "Where are the staff?"

The house seemed eerily quiet.

"Pearl, I'm here!" shouted Evie, but there was no response.

"Pearl?" asked Evie.

The young assassin turned to Lucy with a look of concern on her face.

"Wait here a moment." said Evie.

The young woman ran up the stairs and into Pearl's bedroom. The room was empty.

"Something is wrong, I know it is." mumbled Evie under her breath.

She ran down stairs and into the study.

Her brow furrowed as she noticed the note on the desk.

Evie took it in her grasp and began to read.

"Oh God, this is all my fault." cried Evie, as the note dropped to the floor.

Lucy entered the room upon hearing Evie's distress.

"What is it?" asked Lucy, putting her right hand to Evie's left shoulder.

"Starrick has Pearl. He knows about our plan!" said Evie.

She scooped up the note from the floor and handed it to Lucy.

Evie ran up the stairs and grabbed her pistol from the bedside drawer.

"What plan?" shouted Lucy, up the stairs.

"Our plan to kill him in retaliation for murdering you." said Evie, as she almost ran back down the stairs. "Someone has been eavesdropping on our conversations... Lucy, what if Pearl is dead?"

Lucy could see the panic stricken look in Evie's eyes, she could see that she loved Pearl, even if the assassin couldn't fully admit it to herself.

Evie was about to put her hand to the door handle when Pearl walked in, exhausted. Her hair and clothing were in disarray and her eyes were filled with terror.

"Pearl, my darling!" cried Evie, throwing her arms around her and holding her tightly. "I was just heading out of the door...I saw your note. I was terrified that you..." Evie gently kissed the businesswoman. "You are alright, that is all that matters." The young brunette clung to Pearl and closed her eyes, hardly able to believe that she was safe.

Lucy was hanging back in Pearl's study. Her heart was thumping.

"Pearl, I...I know that now really isn't the time but I have brought someone here to see you." said Evie, hesitantly.

"You mean..." began Pearl.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer." replied Evie.

Lucy took that as her cue to make herself known.

"Hello, Pearl." said Lucy, gingerly.

"Are you real?" asked Pearl, as the tears began to run down her cheeks.

Lucy put her arms around Pearl and held her close.

"Yes, my dearest friend, I am real." replied Lucy.

Evie could hardly keep it together as she looked at the two women whom she loved more than her own life.

"Look, you can't stay here, Pearl. It's not safe." said Evie. "You will have to come back to the tavern with us."

"Evie, wait- my things." said Lucy, with urgency.

"I'll help you to get them." replied Evie. "Pearl, get any essentials you may need. We may be away for some time. If Starrick is out for your blood, this will be the first place that the Templars come looking."

Evie ran up the stairs after Lucy and into her room, flinging the chest open to reveal Lucy's belongings.

The redhead grabbed her string bound notebooks and the unopened parcels, uncovering a pencil sketch as she did so.

Lucy's eyes scanned the drawing and felt a lump in her throat.

"I told you that I couldn't forget you." said Evie, softly, as she got to her feet.

"You love Pearl, I can see that you do. Even if you keep denying it to yourself, your heart can't lie." said Lucy, as she headed for the door.

The two women left the room just as Pearl was leaving her bedroom carrying a carpet bag.

"Let's get out of there!" exclaimed Pearl, as they ran down the stairs and outside to Pearl's carriage.

"I'll drive." said Evie, ushering Pearl and Lucy into the back and throwing the luggage in behind them.

Evie took the reins and urged the horses to move. All she could think about was protecting both Pearl and Lucy, she couldn't imagine losing either of them.

The young brunette found herself wondering just what would be going on in the carriage. What questions Pearl and Lucy would have for each other and whether either of them would dare to answer.

None of them knew what lay ahead.

When they reached the tavern, Evie pulled up to let Pearl and Lucy out of the carriage.

"Look, the two of you get to the room." said Evie, getting the luggage out of the transport. "I'll get one of my gang to take the carriage back to the house, we can't risk it being seen here."

When Evie finally got back to the room, she found Pearl in a chair still showing the effects of her ordeal on her face.

"I'll make us some tea." said Lucy. "That should help to calm your nerves."

As the redhead dealt with the stove, Evie crouched down beside Pearl and without thinking, she softly stroked at Pearl's left cheek, pushing a lock of loose, bedraggled hair behind her left ear.

Pearl looked deeply into the young assassin's greenish blue eyes and saw Evie smile back at her.

When Lucy turned around and saw the two of them she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy but at the same time she could see the bond between them, that no matter how much Evie protested, she did truly love Pearl Attaway.

"Have a cup of tea and then I will help you get cleaned up." said Evie, getting to her feet. The young assassin pressed a kiss to Pearl's forehead as she rose to her feet.

"Why don't you two have a minute alone?" said Lucy, as she placed the teacups down on the table. "I can just step outside the door for a moment."

"You don't have to do that, Lucy." said Evie.

"No, it's fine." said Lucy, as she headed out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind Lucy, Evie turned to face Pearl and it was then that she had to concede that she did love her.

"Oh, Pearl." whispered Evie, rushing over to the businesswoman and taking her in her arms. "I really thought that I'd lost you."

"I was convinced that I had lost you, my darling Evie." said Pearl. "I love you, Evie Frye. I would die without you."

"Come on, let's get you sorted out. How did you end up in this state anyway?" asked Evie, as she stood behind her lover and began to unlace Pearl's dress.

"I had to escape through a secret passage, believe me, it wasn't pleasant." replied Pearl.

As Pearl's dress fell from her shoulders, Evie's eyes trailed over the exposed skin. The young brunette gently held Pearl's arms and absent-mindedly put her lips to Pearl's right shoulder, softly caressing it.

"I love you." said Evie. "I never realised just how much I loved you until now. I couldn't bear to lose you."

Pearl closed her eyes, her mouth falling open as she savoured the sensation of Evie's lips on her skin.

"I- I need to get cleaned up. We can't leave Lucy standing on that landing forever." said Pearl.

Evie went over to the vanity unit and poured some water into the wash basin. She rung out the washcloth before taking it over to Pearl.

The older woman moaned as the damp material came into contact with her skin.

"Does it hurt?" asked Evie, with concern.

"No." replied Pearl.

The businesswoman suddenly turned and took Evie in her arms, kissing her. Evie immediately reciprocated, throwing her arms around Pearl's neck and kissing her deeply.

"My Pearl. My beautiful, perfect Pearl." gasped Evie, through the kiss.

Pearl's dress fell to the floor as Evie held her lover in her arms.

"Where does this leave you and Lucy?" asked Pearl, hesitantly.

"I don't know." replied Evie, under her breath. "Sit down and I'll do your hair."

Pearl made her way to the seat as Evie opened the door to admit Lucy.

Thorne entered the room to find Pearl sitting in her undergarments, her dress now in a discarded heap on the floor.

"Lucy, Why don't you make yourself a drink while I sort out Pearl's hair." said Evie.

Lucy looked at how comfortable Evie was with Pearl being in this state of undress and she knew. She knew that they must be on familiar terms with one another, Evie had simply omitted the details because she had wanted to spare her feelings.

"Look, wouldn't it be better if I paid for another room? asked Lucy. "You need your privacy."

"I'm not letting either of you out of my sight." replied Evie, as she brushed out the cobwebs from Pearl's hair. "You can both take the beds, I can stretch out across the chairs. Believe me, I have slept on much worse. Anyway, have you got any money?"

"Open the parcels." said Lucy, gesturing towards the packages.

Evie finished up brushing through Pearl's dark blonde hair. Her silver threaded locks now falling down her back and over her shoulders. The young assassin had to restrain herself from kissing Pearl in front of Lucy, so she chose to distract herself by turning her attention to Lucy's parcels.

"I know what's in this one." said Evie, picking up a long object which was wrapped in brown hessian. The young assassin cut through the string which was securing the parcel and carefully unrolled the cloth to reveal Lucy's gold dagger.

"Yours, Miss Thorne." said Evie, passing the weapon to its owner.

"Now open that one." said Lucy, nodding towards a tubular parcel which was also wrapped in hessian. "I'm surprised that you hadn't opened these already." remarked Lucy.

"It was too painful." replied Evie. "If I couldn't have revived you, these items probably wouldn't have seen the light of day again."

The young brunette unrolled the cloth to reveal rolls of money and some documents.

Both Evie and Pearl gasped in surprise.

"Lucy, how much is here?" asked Evie, almost stunned rigid with surprise.

"Five thousand pounds." replied Lucy, "I knew that you would keep it safe."

"What are all these papers?" asked Pearl.

"All my personal legal documents, including my last will and testament." said Lucy. "I'm legally dead and I have no living relatives for the estate to pass on to." The redhead looked directly at Evie. "I left everything to you, Evie."

"What? You can't do that." said Evie, in shock.

"I can and I have." replied Lucy.

"But you can prove that you are alive. You can claim it all back." said Evie.

"It's too late for that now." said Lucy, taking the young assassin's hands in her own. "All you have to do is take this to my solicitor and they will do the rest."

"Well, if you are sure?" asked Evie, hesitantly.

"Quite." replied Lucy.

"If I can get everything in motion we can relocate to Thorne Manor, get out of the centre of London and hopefully I will be able to keep you both away from danger until we take Starrick down." said Evie.

The female Frye twin took Lucy in a tight embrace.

"Thank you. That is the most amazing gift." she whispered.

Pearl could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she watched Evie and Lucy together. She knew that they loved each other and that Evie would always be torn between the two of them.

"I think that I need a rest." said Pearl, moving over to one of the beds.

"Yes, of course." said Lucy. "I'll ask the landlord if the room next door is free. If it is, we can open the adjoining door."

"I am going to see if I can lodge these documents with the local solicitors' office." said Evie, heading for the door.

"Tell them that the other copy of the will is lodged with Cartwright's solicitors, their office is near Thorne Manor, the family have used them for years. They shouldn't have any trouble tracking down the particulars." said Lucy. "Oh, when I ask the landlord about the room, I will mention your name. There is no point using mine!" she exclaimed, with a laugh.

When Evie returned from successfully lodging the paperwork with the solicitor, she entered the room to a scene of complete serenity.

Pearl was asleep and the door to the adjoining room was ajar. Evie popped her head around the door to find Lucy sleeping in the next room. The young assassin returned to Pearl and perched herself along the edge of the bed, wrapping her left arm around her sleeping lover. But everything wasn't as it seemed.

Pearl smiled to herself as she felt Evie wrap her arm around her. She could feel her whole body shudder as she breathed in her lover's familiar scent.

"I love you." whispered Pearl, as she turned around in the bed and rested her head into Evie's right shoulder.

Evie pressed a kiss against Pearl's forehead.

"I will always love you." whispered Evie.

Evie lay there as Pearl closed her eyes. The young assassin thought about all the things that she wished she could tell her brother. She so desperately wanted to be able to confide in Jacob but she knew that would be impossible.

She was in love with two people, two women. That, in itself, was forbidden. She had confessed to her brother in a fit of anger that she loved Lucy Thorne. Now Lucy was alive again, this would reveal that Evie had found the Shroud and Jacob would try and take the artifact for the assassins. The Templar was just as much in danger from Jacob as she was from Starrick. Evie was soon to become a lady of means. She couldn't tell her brother that Lucy had left property to her.

In a way, Evie felt more alone than ever.

"I need to get you both away from here as quickly as possible." whispered Evie, thinking aloud.

"Rest, my darling." whispered Pearl. "I'm safe in your arms. I'll always be safe with you beside me."

"Pearl, look at me. Please." pleaded Evie, softly.

The older woman turned to face her young lover.

"Evie, what is it?" asked Pearl.

"I just want to look at you, my darling." replied Evie, stroking at Pearl's right cheek with her left thumb. "I'm so sorry for the way I have treated you." cried Evie. "I do love you, I really do." The young assassin sobbed into Pearl's left shoulder as Pearl moved to put a comforting arm around the young woman.

"It's alright, Evie. Please don't torture yourself like this." said Pearl. "I know that you didn't mean it. I love you, my dearest."

Pearl softly pressed a kiss to Evie's lips.

"Rest in my arms, my love. My Evie." whispered Pearl, stroking Evie's hair.

"I will never deserve you, Pearl." said Evie, as she looked into Attaway's dark eyes.

Pearl merely smiled back at Evie and replied,

"Evie, my darling, just don't ever let me go."

A couple of hours later and Evie was just waking up. The Frye girl slowly untangled herself from Pearl's arms and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Rubbing her eyes, Evie turned and gave her lover a sleepy smile. She was about to get to her feet when Lucy came stumbling through the adjoining door.

"Lucy, are you alright?" asked Evie.

The redhead suddenly fell forward and Evie leapt to her feet, her assassin reflexes allowing her to catch the Templar before she hit the floor.

"LUCY!" screamed Evie.

The noise caused Pearl to jump from her slumber.

Lucy was now barely conscious as Evie cradled her in her arms.

"The Shroud, quickly!" exclaimed Evie, turning to Pearl.

Pearl grabbed the garment from the chair and threw it over Lucy as she dropped down at Evie's side.

"Come on, Lucy. Please." pleaded Evie.

Suddenly, Evie felt Lucy move in her arms as the life began to return to her body.

"Evie?" came the faint sound of Lucy's voice.

"Oh, thank Heaven. Lucy, you are alright!" said Evie, pressing a kiss to Lucy's head without even thinking.

Pearl was as equally relieved to see that her friend was recovering but at the same time she could clearly see that she would always be in a competition for Evie's love.

Lucy found the strength to sit up slowly but she kept the Shroud against her.

"There's something that you haven't told me, isn't there, Lucy?" asked Evie.

Lucy looked at the young assassin on the verge of tears before she finally told Evie and Pearl the whole truth.

"I can't stay alive without the Shroud." said Lucy.

"What?" said Evie, grabbing Lucy's hands.

"Its power only remains in the body for hours at a time unless I continuously wear it and I don't want to do that." said Lucy.

"Why not?" asked Pearl, trying to understand what was going on.

"Because I won't age if I wear it all the time." replied Lucy. "No one is supposed to live forever and I don't want to watch you grow old before my eyes, either of you."

"But if you don't get to the Shroud in time, you will die!" exclaimed Evie.

"There's something else that I haven't told you." said Lucy, staring into her lap.

"The Shroud can only sustain one life at any one time." said Lucy. "If anything happened to either of you, the Shroud would be useless because it is already keeping me alive."

"What are you trying to tell us, Lucy." asked Evie.

"What I am trying to tell you is I never intended to be here for long, this is a finite visit." said Lucy.

"Are you telling us that you want to die?" asked Evie, puzzled.

"No one can live forever, we are not supposed to." said Lucy, looking into Evie's watery eyes. "I wanted to see you and I have done that. I want to help you to eliminate Starrick and I will do. I want to see you happy. Both of you."

"How can I be happy without you." cried Evie, throwing her arms around the redhead.

"You and Pearl have each other." said Lucy. "Three is a crowd, I don't want to come between you and that is all that will keep happening if I stay. I have had my time. We simply weren't meant to be. You and Pearl were, it was fate, Evie." said Lucy.

The redhead slowly got to her feet, still holding the Shroud around her shoulders.

"I'll leave you two for a moment." said Lucy, going back into her own room.

Evie was shaking now as the tears ran down her face and onto her clothing.

"Come here, my love." said Pearl, softly, taking Evie in her arms.

The assassin rested her head on Pearl's right shoulder and closed her eyes as the businesswoman gently stroked at her young lover's head.

Lucy secretly watched through a gap in the doorway and felt her heart aching.

She could see how badly this whole situation was affecting Evie and the last thing that the Templar wanted was to see the woman she loved in so much pain. She quietly closed the door and left Pearl and Evie alone.

Evie slowly lifted her head to look at Pearl with her red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry that I keep doing this to you, Pearl." said Evie.

The young brunette softly kissed Pearl and lowered her lips to Attaway's neck.

"Let me make love to you." whispered Evie.

Even Pearl was beginning to find it difficult, she didn't know if her heart could take much more.

"Evie, do you love me or will I always take second place?" asked Pearl, now on the verge of tears.

Evie looked at her lover and realised what she had been doing to her. Making her feel inadequate, a substitute for Lucy, someone who meant nothing to her when the redhead was around but that just wasn't true. Evie loved Pearl but she simply didn't know how to tell her.

Evie's heart was hammering in her chest as she grabbed Pearl in her arms and kissed her as if she were fighting to get the air to her lungs.

"Don't you understand, Pearl?" cried Evie. "I love you so much that I can barely stand it. I am so afraid of losing you that it is driving me insane. I have always loved you but I couldn't bring myself to love you in the way that you deserve because I am scared. My darling, my heart would break without you."

Pearl took Evie in her arms and they stumbled onto the bed. The young assassin pulled Attaway's undergarments open and caressed Pearl's chest with her lips.

"Oh, Evie." cried Pearl, pulling Evie against her. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you. I would die for you." gasped Evie.

"You don't have to go that far." replied Pearl, taking Evie's face in her hands. "Evie Frye, my heart is yours. I ache for you. If I do not have you, I have nothing at all."

Pearl took Evie in her arms and held her to her chest. "My heart beats only for you, Evie."

The young brunette reached up and kissed Pearl fiercely, distracting her as she slowly moved her right hand down between Pearl's legs.

"Ohh." Pearl suddenly let out a gasp as Evie worked her fingers against the businesswoman's centre.

"My darling." whispered Evie, as she watched Pearl slowly coming undone. "My everything."

"Evie, please. I-" began Pearl, her words cut short as she temporarily lost the power of speech.

"Oh, Pearl. My Pearl." whispered Evie, as she caressed Attaway's skin.

Pearl was on the verge of losing all control, it was almost too much to take.

"Pearl, look at me." said Evie, softly.

Pearl could hardly open her eyes as she felt her climax closing in on her.

"I love you, my darling." said Evie, softly, as she stroked at Pearl's throbbing core. "I love you."

"Ohh, Evie." moaned Pearl, trying her best not to cry out as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Evie held her lover close as Pearl fought to calm her breathing. "My Perfect Pearl." said Evie, softly, as she gazed into Attaway's hazy, dark eyes.

"Lie in my arms, my love." whispered Evie, taking Pearl in her embrace.

"But-" began Pearl.

"Don't worry about me." said Evie. "I just want to take care of you. "Just rest and let me hold you."

"Evie, we will be alright, won't we?" asked Pearl, as she settled in Evie's arms.

"Of course we will. We love each other." replied Evie. "That is all that matters."

The two lovers were unaware of Lucy's departure. The Templar had snook out of the door to the other room, leaving the Shroud discarded on the bed with a note beside it.

 _Dear Evie and Pearl_

 _I have gone after Starrick. This is my fight and I do not want to see either of you hurt. The two of you mean the world to me and you deserve to be happy._

 _You will see that I have left the Shroud. I will have no need for it. I have enough of its power to carry out my task._

 _Promise me that you will take care of each other and love each other for the rest of your lives._

 _I only ask one request for myself._

 _I don't want my body to be returned to the crypt, that place was too dark. Take me back home and lay me next to my parents, then you can always visit me and I won't feel alone._

 _At least I got my wish and held you one last time._

 _All my love,_

 _Lucy_

Evie came dashing out of Lucy's room in a state of panic.

"Pearl! Lucy has gone!" shouted Evie, as she ran up to her lover clutching Lucy's letter.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" asked Pearl, as she continued to get dressed.

"She has gone to kill Starrick and she has left the Shroud behind. Read this." said Evie, pushing the letter into Pearl's hands.

The young assassin rushed to get ready as Pearl read Lucy's communication.

"What are you doing, Evie?" asked Pearl.

"I'm going after Lucy." said Evie. "I am not going to let her resign herself to her fate. I am not ready to lose her."

"I'm coming with you." said Pearl, putting her hands on her young lover's shoulders.

"No, you're not." replied Evie, forcefully. "It's too dangerous. You can't go back there."

"Lucy is my dearest friend. I am coming with you and that is that." said Pearl.

Evie knew that there was no use in arguing with Pearl, so she simply pressed a kiss to the older woman's right cheek.

"Come on." said Evie. "Grab the Shroud. I don't care what Lucy's plan is. She isn't leaving us yet."

Dusk was drawing in.

Crawford Starrick sat in his study, the Templar Grand Master dug the sharpened tip of his knife into the smooth wooden surface of his desk. The middle-aged man was fuming having learned of Pearl's escape and anxious for news of his cousin's thereabouts. He slammed the tip of the blade down into the desk, leaving the weapon protruding from the piece of furniture.

There was suddenly a half-hearted knock on the study door.

"Yes! What is it!" growled Starrick.

A Templar nervously entered the room to make his report, knowing all too well that the news would be unwelcome by its recipient.

"Mr Starrick, there is no sign of Miss Attaway. Her home is deserted." said the Templar.

"She can't have just disappeared into thin air!" bellowed Starrick. "Keep looking!"

"Yes, sir." replied the Templar, coming to attention in front of the Templar leader.

"Where are you, Pearl?" mumbled Starrick.

The Templar Grand Master was just reaching into his desk to retrieve some paperwork, when he thought that he saw something.

Starrick rubbed his eyes with his fingertips, convinced that it was merely tiredness creeping up on him. After all, it had turned out to be a rather stressful day and he was still no further forward in discovering whether the reported threat against his life was true. He was uncharacteristically tense.

It was a warm evening and as such, one of the windows to Starrick's study had been left ajar. He didn't see the figure hiding in the darkened corner of the room.

Lucy Thorne watched her former ally from her hiding place, holding her golden dagger as her gloved left hand played with the tip of the blade. She felt no fear as she prepared to strike. She closed her eyes for a moment and thought of Evie, before stepping out of the shadows.

"Good evening, Crawford." said Lucy, slyly.

Crawford Starrick suddenly felt as if someone had their hands around his neck. He must have been poisoned. This was some kind of hallucination, it had to be!

"You are dead!" exclaimed Starrick. "You're not real!" The Templar Grand Master grabbed for the knife and tried to pull it free from the desk but it was stuck fast. Lucy began to approach him as he fumbled with the key in the lock of his desk drawer, desperately trying to get to his revolver.

"My, my, Crawford. This is so different to how you behaved when you killed me." said Lucy. "You were so sure of yourself."

Lucy had never seen nerves get the better of her former ally before. Starrick was genuinely frightened of her.

The redhead lunged towards Starrick as he managed to open the desk and pushed the gold inlaid revolver from his grasp, causing the weapon to slide across the polished floor.

"What's the matter, Crawford?" asked Lucy, with venom oozing from her voice. "You look as if you have seen a ghost."

The redhead raised her dagger above her head.

Starrick suddenly clutched at his chest, the shock was all too great.

"Now you will know what it feels like!" cried Lucy, as she brought her blade down and thrust it into Starrick's chest.

The Grand Master's eyes went wide as the pain of the blade ran through his body.

"How?" croaked Starrick, as blood began to trickle from his mouth.

"The Shroud, my dear Crawford." snarled Lucy.

The redhead mercilessly pulled her dagger from Starrick's stricken form and he fell to the floor.

Lucy began to feel lightheaded and she lowered herself to her knees.

"At least I have done what I set out to do." said Lucy, as she looked over at the now deceased Grand Master.

She could feel the strength being sapped from her body as she lay down on the floor. "Evie." said Lucy, as she felt her eyes begin to close.

Suddenly, Lucy could faintly hear a commotion outside the room when all of a sudden, Evie and Pearl came bursting in, with Pearl holding the Shroud.

"Oh no, Lucy. Please." cried Evie, running to the redhead's side. "She's still breathing. We're not too late!"

Pearl draped the golden Shroud over Lucy and went to examine Starrick as Evie watched over the female Templar.

"He's dead." said Pearl, matter-of-factly.

Evie put her hand under Lucy's head and cushioned it.

"Come on, Lucy." said Evie, softly. "Please come back to us."

Pearl knelt down beside Lucy and took her friend's hands in her own.

"Lucy." said Pearl, softly.

Evie jumped when she saw the rise and fall of Lucy's chest getting stronger. The young assassin looked longingly at the female Templar.

"Go on." said Pearl, gesturing to Evie.

Evie leaned forward and gently kissed Lucy on her forehead. "Lucy, we're here." whispered Evie, as she gently stroked at the Templar's red hair.

Lucy gasped as she slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see Evie and Pearl there.

"I should be dead." said Lucy. "Why are you here?"

"Because we are not prepared to let you go so easily, Lucy Thorne." said Evie. "When you said about only living for one day, I didn't think that you meant it literally!"

Tears began to run down the young assassin's face.

"Well, we have got news for you, Lucy. We are not letting you go until we are good and ready." said Pearl, kissing her friend on her right cheek.

"Do you think that you can stand?" asked Evie.

"I think so." said Lucy, shakily.

"We'll get you back to the tavern and you can rest." said Evie, putting a supportive arm around the redhead.

"What are we going to do about him?" asked Pearl, looking over at Starrick's body.

"Someone will find him eventually." said Evie.

"Anyway, there is already a vacancy open for him in the crypt." said Lucy, slyly.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." said Evie, giving Lucy a half-smile. Her eyes were shining as she looked at the Templar and Lucy could see it. She could see the love that was still there and she realised that Evie couldn't let her go.


	5. Torn in Half

The carriage ride back to the tavern was blanketed in a veil of silence.

Pearl sat across from Evie while Lucy leaned against the young assassin's left shoulder. The redheaded Templar still held the Shroud around herself as she clung to consciousness.

Pearl Attaway was trying as hard as she could not to show her discomfort at how close Evie was to Lucy Thorne. She kept reminding herself that this situation was only temporary, Lucy wasn't going to be around forever. Attaway suddenly felt guilty about wishing for Lucy's demise, after all, Thorne was her dearest friend and it pained her to know that she was going to lose her again, but Lucy had a hold on Evie's heart that she would never be able to break.

The businesswoman snapped her mind back to attention as the carriage pulled up outside the tavern.

"Lucy, we're back." said Evie, softly.

The redhead slowly sat up as Evie gestured to Pearl to take care of the Templar for a moment.

"I need to have a word with the driver." said Evie. "I can't let information get back to my brother that Lucy is alive."

The young brunette alighted from the carriage as Pearl moved across to sit beside Lucy.

In that moment, Pearl came to a decision that could ultimately make or break her relationship with Evie.

"Lucy, listen to me." said Pearl, as Thorne looked at her with tired eyes. "I know how much you love Evie and I know that Evie has always loved you in return. While you are here, I won't come between you."

Pearl could feel herself trying to hold back the tears. "I must be crazy for even agreeing to this, but you deserve to be happy."

Lucy let the Shroud slide onto the seat as she took Pearl in her arms.

"Pearl, are you quite sure about this?" asked Lucy.

"Don't say anything that will make me change my mind." said Pearl, lifting her right hand to wipe her eyes.

The two women jumped as the carriage opened and Evie popped her head around the door.

"Is everything alright?" asked Evie.

"Come on, let's get inside. We all need a good, strong cup of tea!" exclaimed Pearl.

Evie helped Lucy down the carriage steps and the three women headed inside the tavern, the Shroud still glistening around Lucy's shoulders.

Jacob Frye hadn't seen his sister since he had confronted her at Pearl's home and the male assassin was beginning to feel the effects of being separated from his twin. He had been toying with the idea of going around to Attaway's home to see Evie but that would mean that he would be expected to apologise for his previous outburst. Something that he was not prepared to do.

He was just pondering over this when he heard the sound of a commotion outside as someone ran down the platform, shouting.

He could have sworn that they said-

"No, it can't be." thought Jacob, aloud.

The male assassin flung the carriage door open and stepped down from the train.

"What on earth is going on?" asked Jacob, grabbing a passing Rook by the arm.

"Starrick is dead, sir!" said the Rook, excitedly.

"What?" said Jacob, in shock.

"They found him a couple of hours ago from what I can gather, but they don't know who killed him, apparently. What I mean is, sir, it wasn't one of your lot."

"Well, who could have- ?" began Jacob.

"Search me." replied the Rook. "Main thing is, he's dead. Cause for celebration, eh?"

The man headed off, leaving Jacob in a state of utter confusion.

"If Evie didn't kill Starrick, then who did?" Jacob mumbled to himself. "She wouldn't have let Attaway do the deed, she wouldn't have risked losing her."

Jacob began to pace up and down the station platform.

"Something doesn't add up..." said Jacob, aloud. "...and I bet my sister knows the answer."

The male Frye Twin turned on his heels and walked towards the station exit. He was headed for Pearl Attaway's residence.

Evie helped Lucy into her room, throwing back the blankets on the bed before gently lowering her down onto it. The young brunette looked at Thorne with concern.

"You need to rest." said Evie, softly. "I'll get you a cup of tea."

Evie left the Templar with the Shroud around her, she felt that she needed the time to recover her strength.

"How is she?" asked Pearl, as Evie closed the adjoining door behind her.

"Exhausted. I don't think that her body will be able to take much more unless she wears the Shroud for a while." said Evie.

Pearl could hear the sadness in her young lover's voice.

"Come here, my darling." said Pearl, softly.

Evie walked towards Attaway and Pearl enveloped her lover in her arms, resting her right cheek against the young assassin's head and holding her close.

"I know how much you love her." whispered Pearl, gently rocking the Frye girl in her embrace. "Go to Lucy. Spent time with her. Make her happy."

Pearl slowly brushed a stray piece of hair away from Evie's face as the young woman looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You don't mind?" asked Evie, furrowing her brow.

"Of course I mind." said Pearl. "But I love you and I want you to be happy. Go to her."

Evie flung her arms around Pearl's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Oh, Pearl. Thank you." gasped Evie, as the tears ran down her cheeks. "I will never forget this."

The brunette turned her attention to making the tea as she tried her best to calm herself. "I must look a fright!" exclaimed Evie, as she poured the tea.

"You are beautiful." whispered Pearl.

Evie left Pearl's cup on the bedside cabinet as she picked up the remaining two teacups and headed towards the door.

"I love you, Pearl." said Evie, giving her lover a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Pearl said nothing as she opened the door for Evie and as she closed it again behind her, Attaway leaned back against it, closing her eyes as she battled through the tears. Her chest ached as she thought of Evie and Lucy together.

"I love you so much, my Evie. Don't ever forget that." she whispered.

Evie put the two china cups down on the table and moved to Lucy's side.

The young brunette smiled as she gently stroked at Thorne's right cheek.

"Lucy." whispered Evie.

Evie pulled the other bed across the room and pushed it up against Lucy's before lying down next to the redhead. She didn't bother to get undressed, she simply took off her overcoat and lay down next to Thorne, putting her left arm around her.

The movement caused Lucy to stir from her semi-conscious state.

"You are here." said Lucy, softly. "I didn't think that Pearl was being serious."

"Yes, my darling. I'm here." said Evie, pressing a kiss to Lucy's lips. "I've brought you a cup of tea."

Evie got back up and retrieved the cups of tea from the table.

"Thank you." said Lucy, as she took the cup from Evie.

"Well, I thought that-" began Evie.

"Not for the tea. For saving me." said Lucy. "I thought that I was ready but as I lay there, you were all I could think about and when the last word that I thought I would utter left my lips, it was your name, Evie. I wanted you so badly."

The redhead took a sip of her tea as Evie looked at her with a burning intensity.

"I couldn't let you go." whispered Evie.

The Frye girl put Lucy's cup down on the window sill before she moved closer to Thorne and took her in her embrace.

"Rest in my arms, my darling." said Evie, letting Lucy's head rest against her chest.

Lucy could hear Evie's heartbeat as she lay there in the silence.

"That is the most beautiful sound that I have ever heard." said Lucy.

"What?" asked Evie, as she stroked Lucy's hair.

"Your heart." whispered Lucy, in reply.

Evie smiled to herself as Lucy rested against her but at the same time, she was distraught. It was as if she was in love with a spirit. She didn't know when she would wake up and find that Lucy was no more. She didn't want the Templar to leave her again but she knew that she had to.

"If there was a way that I could keep you here, I would do it." said Evie. "I would gladly give up half of my life if it meant that you could stay."

"What about Pearl?" asked Lucy.

Evie thought about Pearl and how selfless her lover had been.

"I truly don't deserve her." said Evie. "She has been so understanding. Seeing you and I together must be braking her heart."

The young brunette looked at the woman lying in her arms.

"I love both of you. So much." said Evie.

She knew that her heart was torn in half.

Pearl had been standing outside the door the entire time and had heard Evie's every word.

Evie loved her. Evie really loved her but she was torn between her and Lucy. Pearl felt that she would do anything to keep the assassin in her life, even contemplating things that would never before have crossed her mind.

Pearl softly knocked on the door.

"Evie, can I come in?" asked Pearl.

Attaway put her head around the door and saw Evie look at her in panic as she held Lucy in her arms.

"It's alright." said Pearl. "I just wanted to come and lie with you. That is, if you don't mind."

Evie and Lucy both looked at Pearl in surprise.

"If it means that I have to share you, Evie, then so be it." said Pearl.

Evie gestured to Pearl to join them and she took her place beside Evie, putting her left arm around her and nuzzling into her side. The young assassin pressed a kiss to Pearl's head. "I love you, my Pearl." said Evie, softly.

When Evie opened her eyes again, she was convinced that she had to be dreaming.

Pearl was softly kissing her, stroking at her face. Evie gasped as she felt fingertips against her core. Lucy was between her legs, gently coaxing her towards climax using deliberate, torturously slow movements.

"We want to make you feel good. We love you, Evie." whispered Pearl, as she slowly caressed her young lover's face.

"Ohh." soft moans escaped from Evie's lips as Lucy gently lapped at her soaked centre.

"I- I must be dreaming." gasped Evie. "Nothing can be this perfect."

Lucy slowly worked her way up Evie's toned body as she and Pearl swapped places.

Thorne kissed Evie, allowing the young woman to taste herself. The assassin put her right hand to Lucy's face and softly stroked at the Templar's left cheek.

"Oh, Pearl!" moaned Evie.

Her eyes closed and her mouth opened, her lower lip quivering as Attaway teased her engorged clit.

"Hold her." Pearl gestured to Lucy.

The redhead cradled Evie in her arms as she softly stroked the brunette's hair.

"Slowly, darling. Slowly." cooed Pearl, looking up at her powerless lover.

One last stroke and...

"Ohhhh!" cried Evie, as her back arched off the covers, thrusting her soaked centre against Pearl's face before her body went limp and she crashed back down onto the bed.

Pearl worked her way back up until she was looking into Evie's hazy, greenish blue eyes.

"Our Evie." whispered Pearl, softly stroking Evie's hair before planting a soft kiss to the young woman's lips.

"I love you both so much." said Evie, looking at both Lucy and Pearl in turn.

"As we do you." replied Lucy.

Jacob pulled up outside Pearl Attaway's home and was immediately struck by how eerily quiet it seemed.

The last time that he had visited the residence it had been a hive of activity. Something didn't feel right.

The male assassin jumped down from the Hansom cab and walked up the steps to the front door. Jacob peered in through the window into the Drawing Room, remembering when he had caught his sister with Pearl Attaway in her arms. Now the room was deserted. He rang the doorbell and waited but no one came to answer. It appeared that no one was home.

"This doesn't make any sense." said Jacob.

The assassin was thinking about where to look next, when a young boy came running across the road to speak to him.

"Mr Frye, I know where they've gone." said the boy, trying to catch his breath in excitement.

"Easy, lad." said Jacob, putting a hand to the boy's left shoulder.

"Templars came. I saw Miss Evie get Miss Attaway and a redheaded lady into a carriage, they had luggage with them."

"Wait!" exclaimed Jacob, cutting in. "You say that you saw a redheaded woman with them?"

"Yes, sir." replied the boy. "She looked a lot like that Templar but- she's dead, isn't she?"

"Thorne?" mumbled Jacob.

"Have I done wrong telling you this, sir." asked the boy, looking worryingly at the assassin.

"No, lad." said Jacob, ruffling the boy's hair. "Do you know where they went?"

The boy grinned, suddenly looking very pleased with himself.

"I jumped on the back of the carriage and only jumped off as they stopped. They went to the tavern near the old chapel."

"You will make a good detective when you're older." said Jacob.

"Glad to be of help, sir." said the boy.

As the boy ran off into the distance, Jacob felt that he now had more questions than before. "Thorne is dead." he said. "Why would Attaway have to escape the Templars? What is going on?"

Jacob knew that the only way that he could possibly get the answers to any of his questions was if he managed to track his sister down.

"The tavern near the old chapel." said Jacob to himself.

After they had cleaned up, Evie had a light meal sent up to their room and now the three women were relaxing in their temporary accommodation.

Pearl was sat at the desk as she poured over some documents.

"It's so difficult to run a business from a distance!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Look, I could go over to the house and collect any paperwork that you need." said Evie.

"It's too dangerous." replied Pearl. "You don't know if anyone is still watching the house. I'll manage with the papers I have."

"Well, if you are sure." said Evie.

"Darling, I may have spent years building up Attaway Transport and I may give the impression that I would do anything to keep it going, especially given recent events."

Pearl got up from the desk and sauntered over to Evie.

"But the one thing that I simply will not do is risk your life for the sake of a few buses." said Pearl, as she kissed the young assassin on her right cheek.

"But It's your life's work!" exclaimed Evie.

"A business can be rebuilt. You are my life, Evie." said Pearl, softly.

Lucy smiled as she watched Evie and Pearl together. The redhead was sitting by the window which looked out onto the street below, she turned her head back to the window for a moment, when she suddenly thought that she recognised someone.

"I don't want to alarm anyone." said Lucy. "But I think that I just saw your brother, Evie."

"What?" said Evie, in surprise.

Evie dashed to the window and peered outside.

"Oh, no. He's heading this way." said Evie, in a panic. "How on earth did he find us? -Lucy, get in the other room. Make sure that it looks unoccupied and then hide in the cupboard. You cannot be discovered."

Evie pressed a kiss to Lucy's lips. "Go!" she exclaimed.

Pearl bolted the door behind Lucy as they prepared themselves for Jacob's unwelcome arrival.

A thought suddenly crossed the young assassin's mind.

"Where is the Shroud?" said Evie, looking at Pearl wide eyed.

There was no time to search the room as Jacob came bursting in through the door.

"Just what the hell is going on, Evie?" asked Jacob. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I would like to say that this was a pleasant surprise but this is the second time that you have barged your way into a room unannounced!" exclaimed Evie.

"As to why we are here, I brought Pearl here for her own safety." said Evie. "The Templars learned of our little plan to assassinate Starrick, so they came looking for us."

Evie was expecting this to be enough of an explanation.

"Ah, but you're not the one who killed Starrick, are you?" said Jacob, slyly. "One of the lads told me that the manner in which Starrick was killed was not the calling card of an assassin."

Evie was glued to the spot as her brother continued to speak.

"I have also had a report that you were seen ushering Pearl into the carriage, along with a redheaded woman." said Jacob, as he folded his arms. "Care to explain?"

Pearl looked up from her work when she heard this. She knew that Evie would be able to talk her way out of this but it made her feel uneasy all the same.

"Well, your source of information was obviously drunk!" exclaimed Evie. "Who on earth are you expecting this mysterious redhead to be? Lucy Thorne perhaps? Who, may I remind you, just so happens to be dead!"

Pearl turned away and smiled to herself as she rummaged through some paperwork. It was then that she noticed something shimmering from beneath Evie's overcoat. The Shroud was draped over the chair.

Pearl took immediate action to conceal the sacred artifact. The businesswoman rose to her feet, taking great care to make sure that the garment was blocked from view.

"I think that we are quite finished here, don't you, Mr Frye?" asked Pearl.

"When do you intend to return to the house?" asked Jacob, looking back at his sister.

"Just as soon as I feel that it is safe for Pearl to do so." said Evie. "Not that it is really any of your business, Jacob."

"I know that there is something that you are not telling me, Evie." replied Jacob, through his teeth.

The male assassin swept out of the door and Pearl went to the window to make sure that Jacob left the tavern.

"It's alright. He's gone." said Pearl.

"Thank goodness." replied Evie.

"You do realise that was a close call." said Pearl, pointing to the chair with Evie's coat lying across it. "Look."

Evie jolted as she noticed the shimmering garment glowing beneath her coat.

"Oh, God. It's a good job that my brother doesn't look past the end of his nose!" exclaimed Evie. "I'll go and get Lucy."

Evie unbolted the door and went to the cupboard.

"Lucy, he's gone, you can come out now." said Evie, lifting the latch.

"I'm getting tired of dark, enclosed spaces!" exclaimed Lucy, climbing out of her hiding place.

Evie took the redhead in her arms and held her close. "I would never let him harm you." said Evie, softly pressing a kiss to Lucy's left cheek. "Oh, Lucy." whispered Evie, as she closed her eyes and held onto to the Templar.

"Come and sit down." said Evie, taking Lucy by her right arm and helping her back to her seat.

"That's better." said Lucy, taking the weight off her legs. The redhead gave Evie and Pearl a half-smile. "I'm supposed to be thirty-one years old, not acting like I have the body of a decrepit old woman!"

"You just need to give yourself chance to adjust. It hasn't even been forty-eight hours yet." said Pearl.

"The Shroud was never meant to bring the dead back to life, it was only ever supposed to heal injury." said Lucy.

"What? But in your letter you said-" began Evie, kneeling down beside the redhead.

"I would have tried anything if it meant that I could see you again." said Lucy. "I didn't expect the Shroud to work. Keeping me alive is draining the garment's power..." the Templar looked into Evie's loving eyes, ...and when its power runs out. Well, you can guess the rest."

Evie suddenly jumped to her feet in anger.

"So, you coerced me into finding the Shroud all for-" began Evie, choking on her words. "All for-"

The Frye girl turned and ran out of the room.

"Evie!" shouted Lucy, trying to get to her feet.

Pearl grabbed Lucy gently by the shoulders. "Leave her be." said Pearl. "I need to tell you something."

Pearl sat Lucy back down and she perched herself on the end of her bed.

"Evie never got over your death. Even after she confessed that she was in love with me, her emotions were all over the place because she couldn't let you go." said Pearl. "I have always made allowances for that but once Evie thought that she could have you back there was no reasoning with her. You have no idea what this news is going to do to her. She loves you so much that I don't think her heart will be able to take it."

"I've been selfish, haven't I?" said Lucy, looking at the floor. "I should have made it clear from the very beginning that we would only have a short time together if the Shroud worked."

Tears began to fall down Lucy's cheeks as she thought about Evie.

"I'm so pleased that you found each other though. Of all the people that Evie could have fallen in love with, I'm glad it was you, Pearl." said Lucy.

"I could never leave her, even if my head told me that it was the right thing to do. My heart can't let her go." said Pearl.

Lucy looked Pearl straight in the eyes and she knew precisely what her friend was saying to her.

"I'll go and find Evie." said Pearl.

The assassin hadn't gone far. Pearl found her just at the end of street, leaning against a wall.

"Evie, are you alright?" asked Pearl, softly. Of course, Attaway knew the answer to her own question. No, she was not alright. She was anything but alright.

The young brunette suddenly flung her arms around Pearl without warning, taking Attaway completely by surprise.

Evie crumpled against Pearl as if her body would give way without her support, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm not ready to lose her again! I can't-" cried Evie, as her tears ran down the back of her throat and began to choke her.

Pearl wrapped her young lover in her arms and just held her. She knew that there was nothing that she could say that could make the situation better. All that she could do was be there for Evie.

"I love you." whispered Pearl, as she pressed a kiss against Evie's head. "I will love you until the day I die."

The Frye didn't care if any passers-by noticed them. She needed Pearl's comfort, that familiar embrace that she felt lost without.

Evie closed her eyes and tried to imagine a different life. A life where she had never heard of Lucy Thorne. A life where she and Pearl could be happy. A life where her heart didn't feel as though it were about to break.

"Come back inside. There is no point in you staying out here" said Pearl, softly wiping the tears away from Evie's eyes.

Pearl was just about to escort Evie back indoors when the sunlight came bursting through the clouds and the Frye girl felt the Sun's warmth against her face.

"It's actually starting to feel a little too warm standing here!" exclaimed Pearl, as she began to move.

"Pearl!" Evie suddenly shouted in excitement.

"Evie, what is it?" asked Pearl.

"Sunlight! I'm sure that I read somewhere that the Shroud can be charged by sunlight!" exclaimed Evie, grabbing Pearl by her right arm. "There isn't a moment to lose!"

Evie ran up the stairs to their room, almost tripping herself up with the speed in which she was running. She burst in through the door with such ferocity that Lucy jumped in her seat.

"Evie, I'm so sorry-" began Lucy.

"I need the Shroud, quickly!" exclaimed Evie.

"What's going on?" asked Lucy, weakly.

"We can recharge the Shroud using sunlight, I'm sure we can." replied Evie, as she threw the garment over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" asked Pearl, having got back to the room.

"Up on to the roof." replied Evie.

"But what if someone notices? You don't know if there are any Templars in the area." said Pearl. "At the very least, there are bound to be some Blighters."

Evie dashed over to Lucy and pressed a kiss to the redhead's lips. "Don't you go anywhere. Do you hear me, Lucy Thorne?"

The female assassin went out onto the landing and perched herself on the sill of the open window. She released her rope launcher and in one swift movement was propelled up towards the roof.

The Sun was still bright in the sky as Evie lay the Shroud down on the warm roof tiles. The young brunette ran her fingers across the embroidered material, looking at the key to Lucy's survival with a feeling of trepidation. It was all or nothing. If this failed to work, she knew that she would be doomed to watch the woman she loved simply slip away.

Evie suddenly gasped when she noticed that the Shroud was becoming brighter with each passing minute.

"It's working!" exclaimed Evie, as tears of joy began to roll down her cheeks "It's actually working!"

The assassin waited another five minutes before taking the garment up in her arms, she couldn't risk leaving Lucy any longer. The Templar was already weak, Evie had to get the Shroud back to her before it was too late.

The young brunette swept back in through the window, with the Shroud flung over her right shoulder.

"Evie, what happened?" asked Pearl.

The Frye girl dashed into the room carrying the glowing garment.

"I think that it has worked." replied Evie, as she hastily lay the Shroud over the ailing Templar.

Evie knelt down beside Lucy and took her right hand in her own, kissing it gently. "Please don't leave me, my darling." whispered Evie.

Pearl leaned down and rested her right hand on her young lover's left shoulder.

Evie silently reached back with her left hand and gasped at Pearl's fingers, gently caressing them.

Pearl knew that Evie was telling her that she loved her.

Both women jumped suddenly when they heard Lucy groan slightly. Evie was immediately at the redhead's side.

"Lucy." whispered Evie, as she trailed her fingers through the Templar's red hair. When Lucy finally opened her eyes, Evie was convinced that they looked brighter than before and her skin had the appearance of a healthy glow.

"Oh, Evie." said Lucy, cupping the young assassin's face with her hands.

"You're back." replied Evie, smiling through her tears.

"It appears that I am." said Lucy. "How did you-?"

"It's a good thing that Evie does her research!" exclaimed Pearl, softly pressing a kiss to her friend's right cheek. "Look, I'm just going to step outside for some air." said Pearl. "This has been a bit too much excitement for me. Why don't you two have a moment alone."

Evie grabbed for Pearl as she turned to leave the room and looked up into her lover's dark eyes.

"I love you, Pearl." said Evie.

Attaway leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on the top of Evie's head.

"I know." replied Pearl.

As soon as the door closed behind Pearl, Evie rested her head in Lucy's lap.

"I'll never have to lose you ever again." said Evie.

Lucy gently stroked at Evie's face as she rested there.

"You saved me." replied Lucy.

"I had to." said Evie, closing her eyes to savour Lucy's touch. "I can't live without you."

When Evie finally looked up at Lucy, the assassin saw the Lucy Thorne that she used to know. The life had finally been fully restored to her body.

"As long as we keep the Shroud charged, there is no reason why you can't be with us for many years to come." said Evie. "Please say that you will stay with us, Miss Thorne."

'Us,' thought Lucy, because of course, this had become a package deal. It was never just going to be them, Pearl was Evie's lover too. It was never going to be a perfect arrangement but Evie wasn't going to let Pearl go.

"Look, if you want me to stay, then I will stay." said Lucy. "I know that you love Pearl as well but I accept that. I will love you no matter what. You mean too much to me for me to just let you go."

There was suddenly a soft knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" asked Pearl.

"Of course." said Evie, getting to her feet to open the door.

As soon as Evie opened the door to admit Pearl, the young assassin felt her body tingling.

She pulled Attaway through the doorway, slamming her back against the door and pressing herself against her.

"I don't know why you put up with me." said Evie, in a low tone.

"Don't you?" replied Pearl, as she ran her right thumb down Evie's lips.

Lucy smiled to herself as she quietly crept over to Evie. The assassin was completely unaware of Thorne's actions until she felt the redhead pressed up against her back.

Lucy and Pearl smiled at each other as they both began to kiss Evie, the assassin finding herself rendered powerless, pinned in a 'Templar sandwich.'

Evie rolled her eyes as she battled against her urges.

"The pair of you are just impossible sometimes." said Evie, breathlessly.

"We know that we are." replied Lucy, with a characteristic smirk. "Would you have us any other way though?"

"No. I wouldn't." gasped Evie, as she felt Pearl's lips on her neck.

"I think that Lucy deserves you tonight." said Pearl, pulling away from Evie.

"W-what do you mean?" asked the bemused assassin as she turned around to face the businesswoman.

"Both of you have had a pretty horrendous few hours. You deserve a little relaxation." said Pearl.

Lucy looked at her friend as she still clung to Evie's shoulders.

"I don't know how you can be this understanding, Pearl." said Evie, resting her hands against Pearl's chest.

"Do you love me?" asked Pearl, gazing into the young brunette's greenish blue eyes.

Evie seemingly looked puzzled by the question.

"You know that I do." replied Evie, softly.

"Then, that is all I need to know." said Pearl.

Attaway picked her bag up from the chair. "I'll go into the other room. You two just enjoy yourselves." said Pearl.

"Thank you," mouthed Lucy, as Pearl headed for the door. Pearl merely smiled back at her as she left the room, she couldn't let the words free but she knew what she wanted to say,

"Take care of my Evie. Show her that you love her as much as I do. Make her happy."

Evie could have sworn that she had seen a tinge of sadness in Pearl's eyes as she turned to leave her and Lucy alone together. In that second, the Frye girl felt an ache in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly wanted to run after Pearl and tell her to come back. She wanted to hold her and tell her how much she loved her.

"Darling?" said Lucy, puzzled. "Are you alright?"

The redhead gently stroked Evie's left cheek as the young woman stood motionless looking at her. Lucy saw that look in Evie's eyes again, the conflict of being torn between two people.

"This is so difficult." whispered Evie. "I love you both so much and yet, I don't know how I can share my heart equally between you."

Lucy took Evie in her arms and held her close, before kissing her softly on her forehead.

"Go to Pearl." said Lucy.

"W-why?" asked Evie, shakily.

"I know that you feel that you are neglecting her." said Lucy. "We have all the time in the world now. We'll have other chances. Go on."

Evie leaned her forehead against Lucy's, as she softly caressed the redhead's face.

"I love you." whispered Evie, as she gazed into Thorne's dark eyes.

"I love you too." replied Lucy. "Now, go to Pearl."

Lucy didn't take her eyes off Evie as she slipped out of the door. "Just promise me that you will come back." whispered Lucy, as she stared at the empty space.

Pearl jumped when there was the unexpected knock at the door.

"Come in." came Pearl's reply.

"Evie? Is something wrong?" asked Pearl, clearly confused by Evie's appearance in the room.

"I- I can't stay with Lucy tonight." said Evie, on the brink of tears. "I saw the look in your eyes as you left the room and I-"

Evie couldn't get the words out. She advanced towards Pearl and threw her arms around her, holding Attaway as close as she could. "I love you." said Evie, almost choking on her words. "I want to be with you tonight, my Pearl."

Evie looked up into Pearl's dark eyes and saw the businesswoman smiling at her.

"I can't deny that it didn't hurt to leave you with Lucy but I know that you love me." said Pearl.

"I will love you until the day I die." said Evie, mirroring the words that Pearl had said to her earlier that day. "Just let me hold you."

Pearl closed her eyes as she held on to the woman she loved. She didn't want to cry but she was overwhelmed by her feelings.

"Pearl?" asked Evie, in concern.

"I'm sorry, my darling. I didn't mean to-" said Pearl, cutting her words short. "Look at me, I've hardly shed a tear my entire life and you have managed to make me cry my heart out on more than one occasion, Miss Frye."

Evie gently stroked at Pearl's left cheek with the palm of her hand.

"I love you, Pearl Attaway. I want to show you just how much I love you." said Evie.

The young assassin backed Pearl up towards the bed.

"If you think that we are taking this slowly, you have got another thing coming." said Pearl, slyly. "I need you right this instant."

They began to pull at their clothing, aching to feel each other.

"I would dearly love to meet the person who invented this infernal contraption!" said Evie, as she fumbled with the ribbons on Pearl's dress.

Attaway pushed Evie back against the wall, as she relieved her young lover of her shirt and the material covering her chest. Pearl put her lips to Evie's chest and heard the assassin groan with pleasure.

"This isn't fair." gasped Evie. "I need to touch you."

Pearl reached around the back of her dress and pulled at the ends of the ribbon that were holding her dress in place.

The royal blue dress fell to her waist almost immediately.

"How did you-?" began Evie, in surprise.

"I've been working on a way to undo my dress more quickly." said Pearl, looking at her lover with a wicked expression.

"Oh, Pearl. You are a sly one!" exclaimed Evie.

The young assassin pulled at the laces of Pearl's undergarments and slid her hands under the material, slowly pushing the garment down Pearl's arms.

"That's better." said Evie, as she softly kissed Pearl's shoulders.

"It can be even better still." replied Pearl.

The businesswoman pushed her undergarments down to the floor and stepped out of them, leaving her out in the open as she walked suggestively towards the bed. Climbing under the blankets, Attaway gestured to Evie to join her. The Frye girl could feel her core throbbing as she advanced towards the bed, her remaining clothing finding its way to the floor as she went.

Pearl pulled Evie beneath the blankets and took her in her arms.

"Just. Perfect." said Evie.

"Just like you." replied Pearl.

"Kiss me." said Evie, as she looked into Pearl's dark eyes.

Pearl gradually edged her way closer to Evie's lips as her young lover closed her eyes in anticipation.

When Attaway's lips finally met with Evie's, the Frye girl moaned with delight, grabbing around the back of Pearl's head and pushing her even closer to deepen their kiss.

"I- I love you." gasped Evie, as Pearl worked down to her neck.

"My Evie. My love." whispered Pearl, as she continued to lavish soft kisses on Evie's skin.

Evie softly stroked at Pearl's face as she looked at her. "Don't look away from me." whispered Evie, as she moved her fingers down between Pearl's legs.

"Ohh." moaned Pearl.

"Look at me." reiterated Evie, as she rolled Pearl onto the bed. "Breathe slowly."

Pearl knew what Evie's plan was. She wanted to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible.

Evie ran the fingertip of her right forefinger up and down Pearl's slit, in smooth, deliberate strokes. As she did so, the young assassin could feel her lover getting wetter and wetter.

"Now would be the perfect time, I think." said Evie.

"Perfect time for-?" began Pearl.

The businesswoman wouldn't get to finish her sentence. Evie inserted two of her slim fingers into Pearl's slick centre, causing her lover to let out a cry of ecstasy.

"Does that feel good?" asked Evie.

The young woman knew the answer to her question as she looked at her captive lover. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was becoming more erratic.

"Ohh, Evie. Please." moaned Pearl. "I love you."

"I want to see the pleasure in your eyes, my darling." said Evie. "Keep your eyes open for me."

"I feel like my body is going to cave in." gasped Pearl, as she was left teetering on the brink.

"You can't be that close already?" asked Evie, in surprise.

But she could tell that Pearl was close, she could feel it.

"Look at me, my dearest." said Evie, softly.

Evie kept her fingers inside Pearl as she moved her right thumb at a quickened pace over Attaway's tortured clit.

The young brunette softly kissed down Pearl's neck, prolonging the sensations.

"Pearl." said Evie. "Look into my eyes."

The businesswoman did the best that she could to obey Evie's request.

"I love you, Pearl Attaway." said Evie, as she circled her lover's clit. "I love you."

Evie could see the look of urgency in Pearl's eyes.

"Come for me, my darling. Let me see you at your most beautiful." said Evie, softly.

Pearl couldn't hold back any longer.

Evie touched Pearl's engorged centre one more time and Attaway's head went back, her body tensed as she desperately tried not to cry out.

"E-Evie." she gasped breathlessly. "Hold me."

"That's it." whispered Evie, stroking at Pearl's face. "So beautiful."

Evie wasn't finished yet. Pearl suddenly felt the young brunette lose contact with her but she felt too exhausted to look at what was happening. The incredible sensation of Evie's tongue was suddenly at her core.

"Oh, Evie." moaned Pearl. The businesswoman gripped onto the bed tightly as Evie lapped at her ravaged centre. "I- I- " cried Pearl.

A second orgasm tore through her body and Pearl finally felt her body go limp against the bed.

Evie made her way back into Pearl's arms and gestured for her exhausted lover to lie back in her embrace. As Attaway rested her head on Evie's chest, the Frye pulled the blankets up around them and pressed a kiss into Pearl's hair.

"Did that feel good?" asked Evie.

"It was amazing." came Pearl's reply.

"Good. That is all I wanted." said Evie. "I could have died when I saw the beautiful look on your face. I love you, my darling."

"I want to make love to you." said Pearl.

"Maybe later." said Evie. "I want you to rest."

"Pearl Attaway." whispered Evie.

"What?" asked Pearl.

"I just want to say your name." said Evie, pressing a kiss against Pearl's lips. "Pearl Attaway, I love you. Let me stay in your arms forever."

It was dark when Lucy Thorne opened her eyes. She was alone. Her thoughts immediately wandered to Evie and the knowledge that the woman she loved was in the next room, asleep in Pearl's arms.

The redhead got up from the bed, crept over to the adjoining door and slowly lifted the latch. She didn't know why she wanted to look in on them. It was as if she was compelled to do so, almost in the hope that she would find them lying apart from each other on the two separate beds.

Lucy opened the door ever so slightly, expecting the room to be shrouded in darkness, but no, light from the street lamps softly illuminated the room and revealed to the Templar the truth that she had wanted to remain hidden, Evie was asleep in Pearl's arms. Skin against skin, warm and content.

Lucy closed her eyes as she tried to shake the vision from her mind. Her love, her Evie, wrapped in Pearl's embrace. The Templar slowly closed the door and went back to her bed.

Tears of anger began to well up in her eyes, but the anger wasn't directed at Evie or even Pearl, it was directed at Crawford Starrick.

"You have killed me twice, Crawford." cried Lucy.

She knew that if she hadn't died, she and Evie would have been together. Instead, she was faced with the harsh reality that Evie loved Pearl as well as her. The redhead knew that Evie loved her, she had found the Shroud for her. She had fought to save her life. The assassin couldn't bear to lose her. Surely that should be enough.

Thorne lay back down on the bed and faced the wall, huddling under the blankets as she shivered from the cold.

She closed her eyes and tried to blank out her mind. She didn't want to think at all. What was the point of thinking about the future? There was no future, she was in limbo. She was legally dead, a non-entity. What future could there possibly be?

"Maybe it would have been best if I had died after killing Starrick." muttered Lucy. "Oh, Evie. Why did you save me?"

"Because I had to." replied Evie.

Lucy suddenly turned in the bed to face the doorway.

"Evie?" asked Lucy, in surprise.

"It's alright, Pearl is asleep." replied Evie, as she walked towards the bed, wearing a plain white nightshirt.

"I heard you open the door and I wanted to make sure that you were alright but I can tell that you obviously aren't. How could you think that it would have been better if you had died?" asked Evie.

"Wait a moment, you heard me?" asked Lucy, in surprise.

"Of course I heard you, I'm an assassin." replied Evie.

Evie sat down on the bed as the redhead pulled the curtain back to allow light into the room. Evie suddenly grabbed Lucy in her arms.

"I love you, Lucy Thorne." cried Evie.

"You can't keep doing this, Evie, it isn't fair on you." said Lucy, trying not to look at the young woman. "It isn't fair on Pearl, either."

"Pearl wanted us to spend time together." said Evie.

"That was when we all thought that I wasn't going to be here for very long." replied Lucy. "The situation has changed, can you really see Pearl giving her blessing now?"

Evie tried to hold Thorne close to her but Lucy immediately pulled away, as soon as she breathed in, all that filled her nasal passages was Pearl's perfume. It was engrained in Evie's skin.

"We had that one time together. I suppose that is all that we shall ever have." said Lucy.

She wanted Evie to leave the room. Lucy didn't want her to see her break down.

"Go back to Pearl." whispered Lucy.

"Why are you being like this?" asked Evie, pulling Lucy around to face her.

"Why?" said Lucy. "Because I love you so much that it is killing me. Because I can't stand the thought of you being with Pearl. I may have seemed comfortable with our arrangement but how can I be? I want you, Evie, but I want you completely. I can't keep sharing you like this. I want you to be mine and mine alone."

Thorne grabbed Evie in her arms and kissed her as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you, Evie Frye." said Lucy. "Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't feel the same and I will let you go."

Evie could feel her hands starting to shake as she looked up into Lucy's dark brown eyes.

"How could I possibly-" said Evie, cutting her words short as she looked at the Templar. "I was prepared to risk everything to have you back." said Evie. "Yes, I love Pearl, but you are my life, Lucy Thorne. I will forever be torn between the two of you because I cannot let you go."

Evie wrapped her arms around the protesting Templar.

"You're shivering." said Evie.

"It's the cold." replied Lucy, simply.

But Evie could read the redhead like a book. She knew that it wasn't just the temperature of the room that was causing her to shake.

Lucy leaned into Evie as she as were under a spell. Any protest was useless as soon as the Frye girl held her, she completely gave in.

"I love you." whispered Evie. "My heart will always cry out for you."

"You need to get back to Pearl." said Lucy. "You don't want her to wake up and find that you're not there."

Evie looked into Thorne's dark eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Miss Thorne." whispered Evie.

The female assassin pressed her lips against Lucy's and she heard the Templar moan. The redhead's body was instantly aflame with emotion.

"My Evie." gasped Lucy. "You are the only one who I have ever loved."

As much as she wanted to, Evie knew that she couldn't say the same, because she knew that she would be lying.

She couldn't deny her love for Pearl.


	6. Renatus

Pearl awoke to find that she was alone in the room.

"Evie?" said Pearl, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The other side of the bed was cool to the touch and it was immediately evident that Evie had been gone for some hours.

"Oh, Evie." whispered Pearl. Her heart ached as she came to the conclusion that her lover was in the next room, back in Lucy's bed.

Attaway leapt up and threw on her dressing gown, she didn't even stop to put anything on her feet as she hastily made her way next door.

Pearl politely knocked on the door and waited. When Lucy finally answered, Pearl wasn't met with the scene that she had been expecting.

"Good Morning." said Pearl.

The businesswoman was suddenly confused by Lucy's appearance. The Templar was dressed and her hair was still tied back in its usual bun, albeit, a little loose in places. Thorne looked as if she hadn't slept.

"Lucy, are you quite alright?" asked Pearl.

Lucy didn't answer as Attaway looked beyond her and into the room.

"Where is Evie?" asked Pearl.

"What?" asked Lucy, in her sleep fuddled state. "I thought she was with you?"

"Didn't Evie stay with you last night?" asked Pearl.

"She came to see me ,but she must have left when I fell back to sleep. She seemed a little agitated." said Lucy.

"Well, where could she have gone?" asked Pearl.

"She probably needed some time to herself." replied Lucy. "She loves both of us, it can't be an easy situation to deal with. We need to give her some space."

Thorne was trying to convince herself of her own words but she couldn't deny that she was concerned.

"Look, I'll get dressed then I am going out to look for her." said Pearl.

Pearl dashed back into the other room and quickly began to dress. She was just getting to grips with her footwear, when she heard the unmistakable sound of the young assassin's high-heeled boots on the landing outside of the room.

Pearl clambered to her feet with her bootlaces still partially untied and lunged towards the door handle just as there was a knock on the door.

"Evie!" exclaimed Pearl, grabbing for the Frye girl and taking her in her arms. "Oh, my darling. I was so worried about you. We both were."

Pearl placed a gentle kiss on Evie's left cheek.

"Where have you been?" asked Pearl.

"I went for a walk." said Evie. "It's strange how scaling across the rooftops helps to clear my mind."

Pearl could smell the aroma of smoky London air on Evie's skin, it was the assassin's trademark perfume and it could never fail to do something to Pearl's senses.

Attaway buried her face in Evie's neck, holding Evie close to her as she breathed in the Frye girl's scent.

"I love you so much, my darling." gasped Pearl.

"I've only been gone for a few hours." said Evie, smiling at Pearl.

"We didn't know where you were." said Pearl.

"You thought that I was with Lucy, didn't you?" asked Evie.

Pearl looked into Evie's greenish blue eyes, she couldn't lie to her.

"Yes." said Pearl, simply, before sitting back down on the bed to attend to her bootlaces.

Evie decided to change the subject for a moment.

"I went to the solicitors' office on my way back here this morning." said Evie. "I wanted to see how quickly we could relocate to Thorne Manor. Being cooped up in this place isn't doing any of us any good and.."

The assassin found her words cut short as Lucy appeared in the doorway.

"Thank goodness you are alright." said Lucy.

Evie was taken aback by how tired Lucy seemed, she had grey rings around her eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine." replied Evie. "I'm more concerned about you right now. Did you get any sleep after I left?"

"How could I sleep? I was too busy thinking." said Lucy.

"About?" asked Evie, pushing the Templar for more information.

"About the fact that I don't exist. Legally, in any case." replied Lucy. "Thinking about wanting to be of use but knowing that I can neither identify myself as Lucy Thorne nor give away my identity as such."

Evie knew what the Templar was saying to her. If she claimed back her identity, it would be common knowledge that she had found the Shroud.

"You could look at it another way, if you made your existence known to the Order, with Starrick now dead, you could take the position of Grand Master for yourself. You have the Shroud, no one would question you." said Evie, putting her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"I don't want to go back to the Order." said Lucy, as she looked into Evie's eyes. "I want to begin again with a new identity. Lucy Thorne doesn't exist anymore."

"Look, we have a lot to discuss. Why don't you two go and sit in the other room" said Evie. "I'll make us some tea."

"So what was the outcome of your visit to the solicitor?" asked Pearl, taking a seat.

Evie reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a bunch of keys.

"Are you ready to go home, Lucy?" asked Evie, looking across at the redhead.

"It is your home now, Evie." replied Lucy.

"It will always be Thorne Manor." said Evie, taking Lucy's hands in her own.

"I'll- make the tea." said Pearl, getting back up from her seat.

"Lucy, it doesn't have to be like this." said Evie. "You are Lucy Thorne, that is who you are!"

"Lucy Thorne died weeks ago." muttered Lucy.

"No." replied Evie, gazing into the redhead's dark eyes. "She is standing right in front of me and I love her."

The two women turned suddenly at the sound of a piece of crockery hitting the wooden floor and shattering into pieces.

"I don't know what is wrong with me!" exclaimed Pearl, leaning down to pick up the broken saucer.

"Let me help you." said Evie, as she moved to Attaway's side.

"No, really, I'm quite alright." said Pearl, trying to keep her face away from Evie.

"Evie, please!" exclaimed Pearl.

It was then that the young brunette saw the tears in Pearl's eyes.

"Oh, Pearl." whispered Evie.

"I- I need to go and speak to the landlord." stuttered Pearl, hastily getting to her feet and leaving the room as quickly as she could.

"She loves you, Evie." said Lucy. "I can't even begin to imagine what this must be doing to her."

"I love her." gasped Evie, as she stared towards the doorway. "I love her so much."

"Then, for Heaven's sake, go after her!" said Lucy.

Evie pressed a gentle kiss against Lucy's lips before running out of the door. Lucy stood there, her eyes still closed, savouring the assassin's kiss as if she thought that it could be the very last time. She knew that Evie and Pearl were meant to be together.

Evie dashed down the oak staircase and was about to turn the corner, when she practically ran into Pearl. The businesswoman jumped in surprise.

"Evie, I-" began Pearl, not expecting to see the young assassin there.

"Pearl, I love you." said Evie, not taking her eyes off her.

"You say that now but how long until the next time that you find yourself in Lucy's arms." said Pearl, abruptly.

"Lucy told me to come after you. She knows that I love you." said Evie. "I can't lose you, Pearl Attaway."

Tears began to stream down Evie's cheeks as she addressed Pearl.

"I will beg you if I must, my darling." cried Evie.

Pearl could barely breathe under the weight of her dress. Every

time that Evie called her that, she felt her heart stutter.

"My beautiful assassin." said Pearl, softly.

Pearl entwined her fingers with Evie's and the two of them silently walked back up the stairs and into the vacant room.

When Lucy heard the door close, she collapsed onto the bed in a flood of tears. It had been her death that had brought Evie and Pearl together and now Lucy felt as if she were dying all over again.

"Oh, Evie." she cried.

"My Evie." whispered Pearl, as she kissed Evie slowly.

"I love you." gasped Evie, in reply.

The young assassin put her arms around Attaway and held her close. "Just hold me." whispered Evie.

"I will never let you go." replied Pearl.

Evie closed her eyes and exhaled sharply as she felt Pearl's fingers stroking through her hair, causing her braids to come loose.

"I cannot imagine my life without you." said Evie, as she looked up into Pearl's dark brown eyes.

When Pearl and Evie finally made their way back into the other room they found the place deserted. Lucy was gone.

Evie discovered a note lying on the desk with the redhead's Templar ring next to it.

 _'I lost everything that I hold dear, all because of the Templar Order. If Crawford hadn't killed me, I would still be yours, Evie. I can never forgive. I won't rest until every Templar in this city is dead. They killed me, so now I shall kill every last one of them. Take care of each other and don't come looking for me._

 _\- Renatus_

"Renatus?" asked Pearl, puzzled.

"It's latin. It means reborn." replied Evie, with a tone of resignation in her voice.

"I know but why did Lucy sign her name as Renatus?" asked Pearl.

"She said that she wanted to start again, that Lucy Thorne was dead." said Evie. "I never truly thought that she was being serious."

"So now she wants to take her revenge on every Templar in the city?" asked Pearl, in surprise.

"All because she feels that she lost me because of them." replied Evie, still trying to let the information sink in.

"Do- do you regret choosing me, Evie?" asked Pearl, turning to take the young assassin in her arms.

"Oh, Pearl." replied Evie, holding onto Pearl as she closed her eyes. "I didn't choose you, I fell in love with you. There is a difference."

Evie knew that she needed Pearl more than ever now. A piece of the assassin's heart was missing, gone with the woman who she had once known as Lucy Thorne.

"Yes, but if Lucy hadn't died-" began Pearl.

Evie put a finger to Pearl's lips to silence her. "It doesn't matter." said Evie, suddenly looking pensive. "I just- need a moment." she said, turning away from the businesswoman.

Pearl didn't ask any questions as she turned and left the room, leaving Evie alone with her thoughts…and Lucy's ring.

She picked up the gold ring and held it between her fingers, looking at it as if she were looking at Thorne herself.

"Will I ever see you again?" whispered Evie.

Evie pocketed the ring and picked up Lucy's note, her eyes scanning over it one last time before she folded in and pushed it into her breast pocket.

The young brunette took a deep breath before going back into the next room to see Pearl.

The older woman was pacing around the room and instantly stopped as soon as Evie entered.

Evie headed straight into Pearl's arms. "I suppose that it's just us now." said Evie.

"What do you intend to do about Thorne Manor?" asked Pearl, not really knowing what to say.

Thorne. That name sent a shiver down Evie's spine. It would seem strange now, walking through the front door of the manor house without Lucy beside her but the Templar had left the property to her. She was now its custodian.

"I can't go against Lucy's wishes." said Evie. "We will go to the house tomorrow, I don't think that I could face it today."

A mysterious redheaded woman walked into a ladies' clothing emporium. Some of the people in the shop felt as if they had seen her before, there was something strangely familiar about her.

"Yes, Miss. Can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper.

The young woman behind the counter seemed somewhat unnerved by the unknown woman. She carried an air about her, something that gave her a commanding presence.

"Yes, you can." replied the redhead. "I'm looking to purchase two dark, hooded cloaks or coats. Do you have anything like that in stock?"

"Yes we do, as a matter of fact." said the shopkeeper. "If you would care to step this way, we can take your measurements."

The redhead followed the young woman through into the next room.

"Could I have a name to put against the order, please?" asked the young woman, still being made to feel nervous by the redhead's demeanor.

"Yes, of course." replied the redhead. "The name is Black."

"Why do you suppose Lucy decided upon using the name Renatus and not the female equivalent?" asked Pearl.

"I think that it has something to do with remaining anonymous, she doesn't want to give away her identity as either female nor male." replied Evie.

Evie stared out of the carriage window as she and Pearl made their way to Thorne Manor. It was the strangest of feelings not having Lucy there and even more strange that the former Templar was intending to become a vigilante, almost like an assassin waiting in the wings.

"Evie, are you alright?" asked Pearl, gripping the young woman's left hand tightly.

"I hope that Lucy looks after herself." replied Evie, softly.

The assassin turned to look at Pearl and the older woman could immediately see the pain in her young lover's eyes.

"My darling." whispered Pearl, putting her right arm around the young brunette and letting her rest against her. "Lucy has always been able to take care of herself."

"Yes, I know." said Evie. "Well, apart from when Starrick killed her!"

"True." replied Pearl.

"I can't help worrying about her." said Evie.

Pearl looked at her young lover's body language. Her teeth biting at her lower lip, the way that she was almost digging her fingernails into the palm of her right hand and how she kept shifting in her seat.

"You still love her, don't you?" said Pearl.

Evie couldn't deny how she felt but at the same time, she didn't want to give Pearl any indication that she was still in love with Lucy.

"I don't know." said Evie. "I suppose that I will always hold some affection towards her. She was the first person I ever loved."

Pearl could tell from the tone of Evie's voice that she was trying to spare her feelings.

"I'm with you, Pearl." said Evie, gazing into Attaway's eyes. "I love you, my darling.

The young brunette cuddled up to her lover as the carriage rumbled along the road, but Evie could not disguise the unease that she felt in her heart. She knew that once they reached the house, it would be impossible not to think of Lucy.

The carriage pulled up at the front of the imposing manor house, the place that Evie could now officially call hers.

The only thing was, they were not alone.

A figure was perched on the rooftop, watching as Pearl and Evie alighted from the carriage. The person was clad in a dark, hooded, mid-length coat, they watched intently as Evie came into view.

"My Evie." whispered Lucy, as she gazed at the Frye girl from her viewing point.

Lucy Thorne could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she looked at the woman she loved.

She watched as the two women were greeted at the door by the solicitor.

The redhead dashed to the trap door on the roof which led down a small staircase and into the attic. Her own private entrance into what was once her home.

"Look, do you want to stay here tonight?" asked Pearl, as she turned to Evie. "Because, if you don't feel comfortable-"

"I will have to get used to it." replied Evie. "May as well start now."

They walked through into a vast drawing room which contained a large stone fireplace. The walls were clad in wood panelling and paintings adorned the walls.

"This house is beautiful." whispered Evie.

The Frye girl took up an oil lamp from the table.

"I'm just going to have a look upstairs." said Evie. "Coming with me?" she asked, looking at Pearl by the light of the lamp.

"You go ahead, I'll be along in a while." replied Pearl, as she headed off towards the kitchens.

Evie was trying not to think as she slowly walked up the oak staircase. She was trying not to think about Lucy and how much she wanted the redhead to be there with her. She wondered how many times the former Templar had been up and down those stairs and couldn't help but let a single tear fall from her right eye.

She suddenly heard a sound which made her mind snap back to attention.

"Is someone there?" asked Evie, keeping the oil lamp at shoulder height.

The assassin crept onto the first floor landing and headed into the master bedroom.

There was a large four poster bed in the centre of the room and an oak desk in the corner near the window.

Evie felt her heart flutter as she looked at her surroundings, this was undoubtedly Lucy's room.

"Lucy, I wish that I knew where you were." cried Evie.

Thorne was standing barely metres away from her, hidden in the shadows. She couldn't hold back, she had to make herself known.

"I'm right here, my love." whispered Lucy.

Evie jumped at the sound of that familiar voice.

The Frye girl convinced herself that she had to be dreaming. It was simply her mind playing tricks on her, it had to be.

Suddenly, Evie felt the slight touch of a gloved hand against her right cheek. Her assassin reflexes should have caused her to turn around in an instant but she couldn't move, she knew that touch. She closed her eyes and waited, afraid that if she said anything the spell would be broken.

"Evie." whispered Lucy.

The young brunette could see a hooded figure looking back at her as she stared at the reflection in the window.

Taking a few tentative steps, the assassin put the oil lamp down on the desk and slowly turned around.

"It is you." gasped Evie.

The redhead pulled her hood down and unmasked herself.

Evie couldn't contain her feelings any longer. She threw her arms around Lucy's neck and held the redhead close to her.

"I didn't know if I would ever see you again." said Evie, as she gazed into Lucy's dark brown eyes.

"I knew that you would be coming here." said Lucy. My plan was to watch you from a distance, but when I heard what you said, I couldn't stay away. I love you, Evie."

"Why did you leave?" said Evie, anxiously.

"Because I thought that I would only come between you and Pearl. I thought that it was for the best." said Lucy.

"Please don't leave me again." said Evie. "I couldn't bear it."

The young woman clung to Lucy and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Evie Frye." said Lucy.

"I can never stop loving you, Lucy Thorne." replied Evie.

"That name seems so strange to me now." replied Lucy. "But not when I hear it from your lips."

"Oh, my darling." gasped Evie, as she slowly kissed the redhead.

"Pearl will be wondering where you are." said Lucy, suddenly braking their kiss.

"I suppose that I had better go and find her." replied Evie. "Don't you dare go anywhere, Lucy. I can't lose you again. I will come back later and we can talk."

Lucy pressed a gentle kiss against the Frye girl's lips in response.

"Meet me in the attic, we can't afford to be discovered by Pearl." said Lucy.

Evie nodded her approval. She was just about to leave the room when something occurred to her.

"Where's the Shroud, do you have it with you?" asked Evie, a level of urgency registering in her voice.

"It's here. It's in the attic." replied Lucy. "Don't worry, I'm being sensible."

"Just make sure that you keep it well charged." said Evie, forcefully.

The Frye girl pressed another kiss to Lucy's lips before finally leaving to find Pearl.

Evie smiled to herself as she left the room. Her heart was ablaze, she could barely contain what she felt. She could only hope that she would be able to conceal her emotions from Pearl and that her eyes wouldn't give her away.

Pearl was waiting for her in the hallway. The businesswoman smiled at her as she made her way back down the stairs.

"Evie, is something the matter? asked Pearl. "You look as if you have seen a ghost."

Pearl took Evie in her arms as soon as the young woman reached her.

"Darling, you're trembling." said Pearl. "Are you quite sure that you are well?" she asked.

"It's nothing." said Evie, trying to put her lover at ease. "I suppose that I am just tired after the journey."

"Evie Frye, I can read you like a book. I know that something is troubling you." said Pearl, gently stroking the assassin's left cheek.

The Frye girl pulled away slightly. "Wait a minute. Isn't the solicitor still here?" asked Evie.

"Mr Cartwright has returned to the office. It's just us now, my darling." replied Pearl.

Pearl could see the conflict in Evie's eyes. "Evie, you know that you can tell me anything, don't you?" said Pearl.

Evie didn't reply. She just stood there with her arms wrapped around Attaway's slender waist, losing herself in her lover's deep, dark eyes. The young brunette suddenly gasped. "You are so beautiful, my Pearl." whispered Evie. "I love you."

This was the conflict that Evie knew she would face every day of her life. She loved Pearl but she couldn't give up Lucy. It would be like living a double life from that day forward and Pearl would be the only one unaware of the deceit.

"Kiss me." said Evie.

Pearl immediately complied with Evie's request. Her lips gently pressed against the assassin's, Evie's hands slid up to the back of Pearl's head as she opened her mouth to her.

Pearl hummed into the Frye girl's mouth as Evie pressed her body flush against her.

"My Evie." gasped Pearl through the kiss.

Evie closed her eyes and soft moans left her throat as she found Pearl's fingertips pressing between her legs.

It was the most beautiful sound that Pearl Attaway had ever heard, the sound of Evie coming undone. Pearl pressed herself against Evie's right leg, as she continued to edge her young lover to climax.

"You can never really know just what you do to me." gasped Pearl, as she continued to massage her core against Evie's right thigh.

Evie was clambering to find something to grip onto as she fought to keep her balance. Pearl backed the Frye girl up against the side of the staircase, her back against the wooden surface.

The assassin put her hands above her head and gripped one of the solid oak spindles in each hand.

"Oh, Evie." Pearl moaned out, as she rubbed herself more vigorously against the assassin.

Evie could barely believe what she was witnessing. The usually so prim and proper Miss Pearl Attaway, pleasuring herself without a care.

"Evie, I want you to scream for me. There is no one else here, I want to hear you cry out." gasped Pearl, as she edged closer to her own orgasm.

Evie released one of the spindles as she lowered her right hand to Attaway's face. It was becoming too much for her. She wanted to climax but at the same time, she didn't want the sensation to end.

The sheen of perspiration was glistening on their skin as the tension built in their bodies.

"Pearl, hold me, please." pleaded Evie.

"Oh, my darling Evie." whispered Pearl, as she wrapped her left arm around the assassin.

Evie's hips suddenly thrust forward. Her head tilted back and her eyes closed momentarily, as an intense orgasm finally tore through her body.

"Pearl!" Evie screamed at the top of her lungs. Attaway held her tight as Evie's body was wrecked by her release.

"I love you." whispered Pearl, gently stroking at Evie's face.

The Frye girl looked at Pearl blurry eyed as she fought to control her breathing. "I- I love you." she gasped, grabbing for the businesswoman and pushing her up against the wall as her own body still shook with exhaustion.

"I would die if I lost you, Pearl." gasped Evie, drawing her fingers through Pearl's hair as she put her lips to her neck.

"Oh!" Pearl moaned out as she felt Evie's free hand pressing firmly between her legs.

"Come on, my darling." whispered Evie, still caressing Pearl's face. "Don't hold back."

Pearl was rocking against Evie's hand, the motion becoming faster and more urgent.

"Evie." moaned Pearl, as she felt her release closing in on her. "Evie! Ohhhh!"

Pearl bucked against Evie as her orgasm drowned her senses and her vision was temporarily lost in a white haze.

The young assassin slowly kissed Pearl on the lips as she recovered her vision.

"My perfect Pearl." said Evie, as she smiled at the woman in her arms. "Let's go and rest for a while"

"Why don't we go upstairs?" asked Pearl, still catching her breath. She noticed that Evie was heading for the Drawing Room. Attaway stopped in her tracks. "Oh, right." She understood why her lover didn't want to spend the night upstairs and decided it best not to say anything more on the subject.

Evie threw the dust covers off to reveal a chaise longue. "This will do nicely." she said. "Will these cushions do for tonight?" asked Evie.

"They will be fine." replied Pearl.

"Lie down then." said Evie, gesturing towards the chaise.

"What about you?" asked Pearl, as she tried to make herself comfortable.

"I'm just going to make sure that everything is secure before turning in, can't be too careful." replied Evie, as she took her overcoat from the chair and gently placed it down over Pearl.

The assassin softly stroked at Pearl's hair before pressing a soft kiss to her right cheek. "I love you." said Evie.

Pearl looked up at her young lover and smiled. "I love you with all my heart" she said.

"Just rest, I won't be too long." replied Evie.

Pearl watched the woman she loved disappear from sight and she snuggled down under Evie's coat, inhaling the assassin's scent from the garment. It helped her to relax and soon she drifted off to sleep, feeling as if Evie was lying beside her.

Lucy was sitting in the attic, reading. The former Templar had managed to retrieve some books from the study earlier in the day, it was simply a way of passing the time while she waited for Evie's arrival. She was in no doubt that the young assassin would come to her but with each passing minute, the anticipation was becoming more and more unbearable.

Thorne suddenly jumped to her feet when she heard the sound of footsteps in the room directly beneath her hiding place. Her heart began to beat faster as she recognised the sound of the footwear. The redhead swallowed hard, trying to compose herself as the door opened and the footsteps came ever closer. She closed her eyes and waited.

"Lucy?" said Evie, puzzled by the fact that Thorne had her eyes closed.

The redhead opened her eyes and looked at the young assassin as a smile began to appear on her face. She immediately got to her feet and ran into Evie's arms.

"I'm alright now." said Lucy, as she held Evie close to her. "I'm in your arms, the only place that I can truly call home."

"Oh, Lucy." replied Evie, gently stroking at Thorne's cheeks with her thumbs as she gazed into her eyes.

Evie wrapped her arms around the redhead and held her close.

"Let me make love to you." whispered Lucy, as she softly kissed Evie's neck.

Thorne gestured towards the makeshift bed on the floor. If Evie was to be brutally honest, it didn't look very comfortable but she really didn't care. She wanted Lucy in her arms.

They began to strip each other of their clothing.

"Where's Pearl?" gasped Lucy, through a kiss.

"Don't worry, she is asleep downstairs." replied Evie.

The assassin suddenly felt a pang of guilt in her heart. She loved Pearl. She looked back at the redhead and felt her body ache. "Please, just take me!" cried Evie, as she lay down on the floor. "I need you."

Lucy dropped to her knees and lingered over the young assassin. "My heart belongs to you, Evie."

The two women were resting in each others' arms.

Evie kissed the fingers of Lucy's right hand as she entwined them with her own.

"I will have to get back to Pearl shortly." said Evie. "If she wakes up, she'll be wondering where I am."

Lucy held Evie tight as she gazed into her lover's greenish blue eyes.

"I don't want you to go." replied Lucy.

"Right now, this is the only way that we can be together until I work out what to do." said Evie, as she kissed Lucy softly.

Evie suddenly gave Lucy a serious look.

"Did you mean it, about taking down the Templars?" asked Evie, with concern.

"Absolutely." replied Lucy.

"I don't want you to get hurt." said Evie. "I want to help you, my darling. I know that this is your decision and I don't want to get in the way but two blades are better than one. It would also give us more time together." she said, hoping that that might clinch the deal.

Lucy smiled back at Evie before pressing another kiss to her lips.

"You may just have a deal, Miss Frye." replied Lucy.

"Look, I really need to go." said Evie, jumping to her feet to get dressed. "Just don't do anything crazy beforehand. We will take down the Templars together - Renatus." she said, with a giggle.

Evie pressed one more kiss to Lucy's head before heading for the staircase.

"See you later, my Evie." said Lucy, her eyes smiling at the young brunette.

"You most certainly will." replied Evie.


End file.
